Mayhem
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Everything turned into a mess. Lucifer's gone MIA, Dean has the Mark of the Cain, and she's on a warpath. Castiel is trying to fix Heaven, Hell is in shambles, and Sam and Raziel are losing their minds. Everything is pure mayhem. {Sequel to Break the Rules; officially a SPN/TVD crossfic with Arrow mentions; rated M for safety}
1. I Wanna Hear the Uproar

01: I Wanna Hear the Uproar.

" _Lux…? Come on Lux, I didn't go through all of this for nothing…"_

She gasped, jackknifing up with wide, violet eyes. She coughed a few times, and looked to see Raziel there before her, grinning and relieved like mad. "Brilliant!" She clapped her hands together. "I was beginning to think I'd never find Luce's hiding spot for you." She handed Lux a water bottle that the ravenette gladly drank.

"How long has it been?"

Raziel's expression fell. "Almost four years, Lux…it's almost May 2014 now."

She nodded slowly, finishing off the water bottle and throwing it aside before jumping out of the casket. "What happened to everyone? For a while I could hear all of you, thinking about me, praying for me. Then it all just...went silent. Even Lucifer."

The angel took a breath, preparing to break all the news to Lux. "Lucifer has gone MIA since about a year after everything. And right now Dean Winchester bears the Mark of Cain and First Blade."

Lux's eyes widened slightly. Lucifer was gone and Dean was running around with the Mark of freakin' Cain? In her time with the archangel she had read about the Mark and First Blade. _He must be turning into a monster,_ she mused, nodding slowly. "What else is crucial that's going on?"

"Well," Raziel drawled, really hating having to catch her up and think about all that's going wrong. "There's this group of witch hating people who call themselves 'Travelers' running amok, a mass army of mirakuru souped up dirtbags working for this royal dirtbag, the League of Assassins has come out of hiding-"

Lux interrupted her, interest peaked. "League of Assassins?"

 _Oh no,_ the angel groaned. _Now she's going to make me take her to Nanda Parbat._ "You wish to train, don't you?"

"And quickly. I don't have much time."

"For what?"

"Well clearly the whole world is falling apart. Aside from still wanting to gut those assholes who ran me off the road four years ago, I've got a bone to pick with Lucifer and have to rip the Mark of Cain off of Dean Winchester before it's too late."

"Too late for what? You're hardly making any sense, Lux."

"If Dean is killed with that Mark on him, he will turn into something worse than Cain himself. And he will come for me with that kind of hatred."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Stuffed in a box for years or not, I'm just sure. And I wouldn't have been stuffed in that box if it wasn't for fucking Lucifer." She snarled. "I'm going to wipe the Winchesters and Satan himself off the fucking map and out of the game. But I have little time if I wish to do that."

Raziel sighed. "Alright. You're absolutely insane but...but I know where you can go to train and fast. It's called Nanda Parbat. The League will train you quickly and train you to kill." She stepped forward and put her hands on Lux's shoulders. "Just please don't lose yourself in this journey, Lux. They will give you a new identity, but you must use it as an alias and not let Lux die. Lux is the one who wants to do this. Whoever they might try to turn you into will just be your other half. Not you. Promise me, Lux."

She nodded. "I promise, Raziel. Take me to Nanda Parbat."

[One Month Later]

Black, heeled boots clacked against pavement. A dark hood covered her head, tufts of black peeking out of the sides. She heard a commotion, and quickly took cover. _Dean,_ she thought, watching him fight with the First Blade. He was getting beaten and badly. _I can't let him die, not tonight, not with the Mark…_ She moved to jump in when her left hip began to burn so badly it dropped her to one knee just as Metatron's angel blade went through Dean's chest. Her eyes widened and teeth grit. Sam came running over and the burning subsided, Dean's life already fading. She shook her head; she missed her chance because _he_ was still toying with her.

 _She dropped to one knee, clutching her left hip in searing pain. Ra's al Ghul looked at her curiously; she was just fighting so well. He hadn't even touched her. "What's the matter, child?"_

 _She grit her teeth and showed him the mark that scorched and burned her skin. "It's_ his _sigil. The son of a bitch knows I'm out of my box."_

 _Ra's offered her his hand and helped her stand. "Let him know. Let him come for you. By the time he does, he will stand no chance, Abadia."_

" _You guys gave me that name when I first came here, what does it even mean?"_

" _It is Arabic. For eternity." He smirked._

She snarled and took off in the other direction, eyes blazing. She _needed_ to kill. She could feel it. ' _Use it to your advantage'_ Ra's words echoed in her mind. She had told him before that she didn't want to kill innocent people, only those who deserved it. And there were plenty of people who deserved it. In the alley she walked through, two men were trying to mug a young girl. She smirked.

 _Hope you're watching, dick._

"I suggest you back the fuck off," she spoke to the assailants in a dark tone.

The two men laughed. "What are you gonna do about it, kid?"

She looked to the girl with dangerous eyes and unsheathed the blade off her back. " _Run._ " The girl did as was said and booked it away from the three. She spun the large sword around with one hand.

"You think you're scary?" One of the men spoke with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"I had sex with the devil, got cased in a casket for about four years, and trained with assassins. You two peons are just because I'm bored, really pissed off, and need to spray some blood." She waved them on, telling them to come for her.

Sam desperately tried to keep his brother alive, punching the brick wall when Dean gave his last breath. He heard screaming coming from a nearby alley but ignored it, focusing on Dean. Until the screaming got so bad and whoever was screaming sounded like they were choking on blood. Castiel appeared and he drew his gun. "Take Dean back to the bunker. I need to check on something quick."

He darted off to the alley, gun at the ready, but not mentally prepared for what he saw. There were two men, or what was left of them anyways. They were both mutilated horribly, their blood splattered on the brick walls and ground. He cautiously went closer, realizing that they were both only recently killed. Through all of the mutilation, there was one sole spot on each of their chests kept safe from being gutted, marked with the Celtic Eternity Knot. He sighed and caught sight of something in their hands. Bending down to check, the each clasped a black feather in their hands.

"Lux…?" He wondered aloud, looking to the sky.


	2. I'm Dying to Untangle

02: I'm Dying to Untangle.

Another month had gone by, that time without a single word from Dean _or_ Lux. Not even Raziel could find them, much to Sam's dismay. The moment Lux fell off her radar, Raziel had gone to the younger Winchester in distress. They tried their damndest to locate either of the two, hitting dead ends at every turn. Not a damn thing in the Men of Letters' bunker could give them a lead.

"Dammit!" Raziel cursed, punching a hole in the wall. "I should have never taken her to Nanda Parbat!"

Sam and Bobby ignored the hole in the wall. "Nanda Parbat?" the older hunter questioned. "I thought that place was a rumor."

The young angel held her head in shame. "It is not. It is the home of the League of Assassins who trained her when I released her. She trained directly under Ra's al Ghul. She is lethal."

The men's eyes widened; Dean was a demon and Lux had a former angel's wings and trained with assassins. What next?

"Okay," sighed Sam, "so we've clearly got to work twice as hard to find them now because chances are they're looking for each other." He rubbed his face. There was a flutter of wings, and everyone jumped with weapons ready, staring with horror into familiar blue eyes. Raziel glanced over at Sam with a look screaming ' _how is he in here?!'_

"Where is Lux?" Lucifer glared directly at Raziel.

"Where have you been?" She spat back, gripping tightly to her angel blade, knowing it was useless.

"Away on business and none of any of your concerns. I will not ask again: _where is Lux?_ "

"On a warpath because you put her in a box," Sam quipped, still holding his gun pointed to the archangel. "And now my brother is a Knight of Hell and they're both hunting each other down at the same time. So if you don't mind, we could really deal without _your_ bullshit right now."

Raziel and Bobby looked up at the Winchester, impressed. Lucifer, however, was not. The room grew colder, signifying his growing anger. "You have one week to find her and have her here safely. _Alive._ "

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill your brother for good this time. And don't think I can't." Without another word, he was gone once more.

Hesitantly, weapons lowered, and Raziel ran her hands through her hair. "Great. Now we have a deadline because _he_ decides to randomly pop in?!"

"I'm not worried about-"

"You should be, Sam!" She got in his face. "He's Lucifer, for Christ's sake! He created the Knights of Hell out of boredom! It took Dean and the First Blade to kill Abaddon, didn't it?" When Sam didn't answer, she continued. "Lucifer basically went mad because of that Mark to begin with so he gave it to Cain who gave it to Dean like it was a disease because it is. Lucifer has the power over that Mark. Lucifer gave it and can take it just like Dean's life as a Knight of Hell. We have two weeks."

For a moment, the three stayed there in silence, mulling over it all. They had a lot to do.

Miles away, bored and curious eyes looked up to a sign that read 'Black Spur' in neon lights. She could hear the music blaring and smell the booze emanating. One night of shameless fun couldn't hurt. Walking in, she pulled back her hood, blue tinted black locks swirling around her. Almost all eyes landed on her, heeled boots clicking on the linoleum. Dark sunglasses concealed her eyes, long jacket flapping with her steps.

At the bar, Crowley's eyes widened and twitched with horror and fear. "Dean, perhaps we should get out of here."

"No," she spoke with a smirk, sitting on Dean's other side and unbuttoning her jacket. "Stay. I do insist." Plopping down on the seat, she slipped her sunglasses off, staring Dean down playfully.

He arched an eyebrow and sipped his drink, gaze never leaving her. She donned knee high black heeled boots, leather looking pants, a low cut black and purple corset, and the long jacket. Her amethyst eyes were smoked in black and grey, not a single dark hair our of place. Her nails were even manicured into dark purple claws. He licked his lips and chuckled. "Oh I'm not going anywhere."

Crowley looked to her with fearful disgust, only making her grin. "I want zero part of this." He downed the rest of his drink and vanished.

She turned to the bartender, leaning her chin on her hand and looking him in the eyes, and asked, "Can I have a Black Roska?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Wow, haven't heard that in a while. Yeah, coming up."

"What are you doing here, Lux?" Dean asked, sipping his drink again. "Last I heard you were in a box thanks to your boyfriend."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't give him that much credit to give him a label." She looked at her nails. "Box, after all. This time around, I'm going to shred him."

"Who popped your lock than?"

"Raziel. Poor girl even took me to Nanda Parbat to train with assassins." She sighed and shook her head. "I almost felt bad when I gave her the slip."

"So you came here all by yourself?" He tried not to laugh.

Lux pouted and put a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "All by my little lonesome because she would have never agreed with me."

"And you're here," he pointed around them, "spewing all this to me," he pointed to himself, "because why? You're suicidal?"

She leaned forward, slipping her hand back under her chin, and smirking. "Because I got bored and as difficult as it is for them to find you, clearly it wasn't for me." She winked. Turning in her seat, she leaned with her back against the bar, staring out at all the other patrons. "Look," she rolled her eyes, "I don't do being bored. Bad things happen. And currently, I have a timeline. On that timeline, tonight is basically fuck shit up night for me. Tomorrow, everything is probably going to go to shit real quick. So tonight I'm allowed to get wasted and do what's on drunk me's agenda."

"And that was coming to this specific bar to see a guy who wants to tear _you_ to shreds, with his teeth?"

She swiveled back towards him, forcing her legs on his lap and leaning against the bar. "If you were going to, you would have by now. I think you're just as bored as I am and that's why you tolerate Crowley and hang out in dingy bars. And I think for one night, you wouldn't mind my company." She smirked.

Dean looked her up and down once more before finishing his drink. "Alright, but only if you can keep up shots with me." He mirrored her smirk.

The bartender came back with her Black Roska, topped with black berries. She held a finger up to him and rolled her eyes. Using her nails, she took one of the blackberries and flicked it into the air, catching it with her mouth. She repeated that with the other berry before picking up the small glass and chugging it back in three gulps. "Pick your poison," she told him before taking her legs back and crossing them.

Shot for shot the two took back the strongest whiskey in the North Dakota bar. Fifteen shots in, they seemed to forget any hostility towards one another and just laughed. Another five and Dean had made Lux get onto the small stage to sing karaoke. She was a little afraid that her time away might have harmed her music knowledge and voice, but the whiskey told her to go for it anyways.

 _That's the one Sarah showed me,_ she thought as she looked over the list of songs. "That one," she selected with a smirk. 'This Is What Rock and Roll Looks Like' by Porcelain Black started to blare from the speakers and half-drunk Lux belted it out like it was her job to. Her performance earned everyone's attention in the bar, clapping and cheering like it was actually Porcelain singing it. At the end, everyone clapped and whistled and she took a bow, strutting back over to the bar.

"Alright," Dean gave her a small clap, "I'm impressed. You can hold your liquor _and_ sing." He shrugged, ordering another round of shots.

Forty shots deep, the entire slate had been burned clean.

Their fortieth shot was just before the bar could close, the two making their way out the back practically holding on to each other. The cold air hit Lux and she smiled, taking in a breath, and doing a spin. "You're far too drunk to be left on your own," Dean pointed out.

"I know," she grinned, leaning up against the Impala. "So are you. What a pickle." She started to snicker, trying not to laugh, but ended up bursting out into hysterics, having to use the car to hold her up.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm staying right over there," he pointed across the street behind her and winked.

Back at the bunker, Raziel was speed reading every possible book at hand that might be of some use. When none of them were, she grew frustrated and flung them away. "Raz, relax," came Sam, running down the stairs of the bunker. "I think I found them. Turns out that guy that just got killed? He tried to attack Dean in some gas station. I got the guy's phone and _Crowley_ answered."

The angel rolled her eyes and sat on top of the table. "What'd that slime have to say?"

"That Lux had showed up at the bar they were at for one." Raziel's eyes widened. "He took off and doesn't know the specifics of what happened, but I pinged the phone and tracked it to North Dakota."

"So let's go!" She jumped to her feet. "They could be killing each other right now for all we know!"

The moment the motel room door closed, Lux was grabbed by the throat and held against it. She smirked and looked up to Dean devilishly. "I don't usually do being manhandled, but I guess you might have a way with your hands." She chuckled and grabbed his arm, flipping him around and throwing him to the floor, straddling him and hovering above his face.

"Pretty sure assassins didn't teach you moves to get laid with," he teased, kicking her off and holding her against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her by the hair and kissed her, holding her tightly so she couldn't even retract her legs.

"I'll tell ya," she said when he finally let her breathe, "I'm already more impressed, drunk or not."

"Shouldda stuck with me to begin with," he chuckled and threw her to the bed. Yanking off her corset, he took out the First Blade and held her to Lucifer's mark on her hip. He looked curiously at the imprint, practically scoffing.

"Do it," she told him without hesitation. "I hope he feels it."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Dean smirked and cut right across the mark, making Lux cry out and bleed. Her pupils dilated, blood growing cold, and he nearly laughed when she tried to gain dominance. With ease, he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, holding them tightly above her head. He 'tsk'ed her as he gently ran the Blade down her abdomen. "This is for picking wrong the first time around. I'll make sure you don't forget it."


	3. You Got Me Hooked Up On the Feeling

**A/N: Hey so I have next to zero wifi right now lmao I'm still working on this, it'll just be slower temporarily because of lack of internet. Thank you for being patient! xoxo**

* * *

03: You Got Me Hooked Up On the Feeling.

Lux woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face the following morning, quickly realizing she was still captured in Dean's arms, incredibly sore, and very naked wrapped in the sheets. She had to admit, she was still reeling and quite impressed. She even contemplated going another round. She even noticed her desire to kill was down greatly.

 _So I can substitute first or second degree murder with sex,_ she pondered. _I suppose that's not terrible._

"I thought angels don't sleep," Dean commented, nuzzling into her neck.

She leaned into him and shrugged. "I'm not an angel. I just have an angel's wings. Therefore I am plenty allowed to sleep."

He hummed and they remained silent for a moment before Dean spoke again. "You know," he drawled, running his fingers gently up and down her curves, "you can keep up drinking with me. What else can you keep up with?"

She chuckled; well, there was her answer. Turning to face him, she dragged her pointer finger nail down his chest. "Care to find out?"

"Shouldn't you two be killing each other or something?" Came Crowley suddenly standing at the foot of their bed, attempting to look anywhere but.

The two looked to each other and Dean shrugged. "I can live with this," he smirked.

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and let loose that he spoke to Sam. Lux started getting angry, but Dean held her back, listening to Crowley talk, telling him about Abaddon's followers he had sent after Dean, everything. He said it was time to go, to return to Hell before it was too late. Dean practically laughed.

"Yeah, no, not happening," he rolled his eyes and played with a lock of Lux's hair. "You see, _I. Don't. Care._ " He shrugged. "Sammy can track me down all he wants. I hope that son of a bitch Lucifer does too."

"Have you lost your bloody mind?!" Crowley exclaimed. "Lucifer marked the damn girl for fuck's sake!"

"About that," came Lux with a guilty grin as she revealed the large, scarred gash over the archangel's mark. "Guess it took the First Blade to leave a mark." She shrugged. "With any luck it cut the bastard's little umbilical cord to me."

Crowley's eye twitched; it was like two children playing around at a nuclear power plant or missile launching control room. "You know what? Forget this. I'm not being a part of pissing off Lucifer and taking his girl. Weren't you locked away in some coffin anyways?"

"Yeah - Raziel came through and busted me out. So now I'm going to piss the bastard off until I put his own blade through his chest." She smiled, her morning sex hair bouncing about.

"I'm getting off this crazy train," he said before vanishing.

"Was it something I said?" Lux asked, feigning hurt. "Perhaps morning breath?"

Beside her, Dean laughed and pulled her to him, making her kiss him. "Eh, could be the morning breath." She punched his chest so he grabbed her hair and kissed her again.

" _Do you really think all these games are going to keep me away from you?"_ She heard invading her thoughts. " _Dean Winchester of all people too, hm? Already on my kill list. Too easy, sweetheart."_

She snarled, pupils dilating. "That son of a bitch is in my head."

"Then I guess he can have a front seat view," Dean replied nonchalantly, eyes flashing black. He held her down by her wrists, leaning nose to nose. "He told us that night we found you that one way or another you'd be screaming his name. See how he likes when it's mine."

Ignoring everything aching and begging to relax, they threw each other around once more. Every gash they put into each other healed perfectly except the one on Lucifer's sigil. It was a wonder anybody within the vicinity didn't think she was getting murdered. That time around, Dean made certain Lucifer would know he at least temporarily lost Lux.

 _Temporarily?_ Dean pondered, looking over at her as she brushed the knots from her hair. He looked down at the Mark of Cain on his arm; nothing was temporary anymore. He had an _eternity._ Hell, so didn't she. Maybe it could finally work.

"Run away with me."

Lux turned around slowly, hair just long enough that covered her breasts like a mermaid. "What?" She half-laughed.

"We can blow this place, go anywhere. We can do whatever we want because, well we fuckin' can."

"Dean, where is this coming from? I thought you wanted my head on a platter."

"Because you chose that asshole's side over me and Sammy!" Her eyes widened and he continued. "If you didn't do that we could have kept you safe and not in a box. _I_ could have kept you away from him. And because you chose him, you were gone for _years_."

She stared at him with a solemn look before a small smile appeared. "I could hear you, you know. Every time you cussed me out like I was there, the times you were glad I wasn't around to see everything going wrong, all you tried to do to find me. Then it just...stopped. All of you. But you know something?" She looked out the window to find the sun slowly starting to set. "You were the very last to go. And it was the briefest, most vivid moment I had in that box. You were sleeping, I could feel it. All you said was my name, and it rang through my ears like a clock tower's bell had just rang inside of them. For a moment, I almost broke through the spell. But then everything went dead silent and I got so cold and so mad." She shook her head.

"I remember that," he said quietly. "It was the night before I got the Mark of Cain," he rubbed the mark absentmindedly. "I just crashed suddenly, almost like I blacked out; it was weird at the time. You just appeared, looking like a deer in headlights."

They shared silence for a few minutes, each of them feeling oddly.

"You know, I'm really starting to lose faith in you Winchesters," Raziel sweatdropped, tied to a chair next to Sam in some barn. "Is there not a single being that walks this Earth that doesn't want you each in pieces?!"

"I don't even know what this guy's deal is!" Sam whisper-yelled back. "He wants Dean."

"It's always one of you two, isn't it?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "So, like, angel of secrets and all tied up over here. I can figure this whole thing out because he's human and get us out of here in like five minutes."

"Just wait. I'm pretty sure this guy is all bark."

They both shut their mouths when their captor's footfalls grew closer. Raziel gave him a dirty look which he ignored and grabbed Sam's phone. The two shared a look, knowing who he must be calling.

Lux stared out the window, watching everything pass by, lost in her mind. She was at peace, almost, when the ringing of Dean's phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Always late to the party, Sammy," he chuckled, staring at the road with one hand on the wheel. "I figured you would have been close by now. So I left you an open tab at the bar."

"Well I just may take you up on that," came an unfamiliar voice on the other line. Lux looked to Dean, silently asking who that guy was.

"And who is this?" He asked calmly.

"Me? Well, I'm Karma, brother."

"On my brother's phone?"

"On your brother's phone."

There was a pause, Dean's expression still remaining unreadable. "Is he dead?"

' _That's your first question?!'_ she mouthed to him. He waved her off.

"No, not yet." Sam and Raziel exchanged irritated glances. "Not as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your brother and his little lady friend will be just fine."

"Lady friend?" Dean questioned, looking to Lux. "Dark hair, light eyes, probably too pretty looking to actually be with my brother?"

 _Raziel?_ Lux thought. _Why are you with Sam Winchester and being used as some asshole's bargaining chip?_

He bent down in front of Raziel, looking at her with a small smile. "Much too pretty to be with your brother." She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"And how do I even know either of them are still alive?" Dean questioned.

He held the phone out to the duo and commanded them to talk. They looked at each other, then back at him, and said nothing. He rolled his eyes and punched Sam in the nose, forcing some kind of lively noise from him and Raziel called his name. "Proof of life," he told Dean arrogantly. "Got a pen?"

The Knight and the Assassin looked at one another with silent rage. Lux cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath. "No," the elder Winchester replied nonchalantly, "you listen to me. There's no trade. There's no meetup, there's no nothing. Except the one hundred percent guarantee that me and _my_ 'lady friend', somewhere down the road, will find you, and we will kill you."

"Well," he chuckled, "that'll be a cold comfort to your dead brother and his girlfriend."

"I told him to let me go so whatever jam he's in now, that is his problem."

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that onto them as I'm slitting their throats."

"You do that. Because he knows me and his girlfriend there knows mine. And they know damn sure that if we are one thing, we are people of our word." Without waiting for a response, he pressed the end button and threw his phone onto the dash.


	4. I Bring the Fire

04: I Bring the Fire.

Raziel was at her wits end; they had narrowly escaped from Cole and Sam's first objective was still hunting down Dean. "This is a trap," the angel sang from the passenger seat as Sam got in the driver's. "I can feel it. And I know I'm not wrong." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't doubt you but tonight we're getting Dean and Lux back."

She put her face in her hands. "Why do I sense another botched Winchester plan at hand?"

Sam glanced at her and turned the engine over, driving off without a word.

"So you can't sing when you're drunk, and you can't play piano when you're sober and miserable," Lux teased with a small smile as she sat with Dean on the piano bench. "Come here, I'll teach you something remotely easy," she smiled up at him before placing her small, pale hands on his over the keys and playing.

"I know this song," Dean said quietly, more to himself.

"It's my favourite," Lux told him in a soft voice. "Claire de Lune by Claude Debussy. My parents forced me into learning piano when I was a kid. This was the only song I ever enjoyed." Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a faint smile cross his face. Sorrow crossed Lux's countenance and she took her hands away, thoughts in the back of her head wondrous and proud that he was still playing the song and well. "Dean...there's something I need tell you…"

He stopped playing and looked at her to give her a chance to speak, only to sense that they were no longer alone. "Hiya, Sam." Lux turned to find Sam Winchester standing there with them, and Dean turned to the man by the bar. "Harv, why don't you go grab a smoke?" And he left, leaving the siblings and Lux. "Who winged ya?" Dean commented towards Sam's arm in a sling.

"Does it matter?" Sam retorted, then looked at Lux. "What are you doing, Lux?"

"Does it matter?" Dean mimicked him, eyes narrowing in a glare. "And no, it doesn't matter. I told you to let me go."

"You know I can't do that." Lux inwardly groaned at just how sappy Sam came off as. "Your ah, pal, Crowley sold you out."

"We know," the duo at the piano said in unison as Dean grabbed the First Blade, standing in front of the ravenette.

"Dean, hold on a second!" Sam began to panic at the sight of the blade. "We know how to cure demons, remember?"

She looked up at Dean, emotion flickering in her eyes; they knew how to cure demons? Was that even possible? If it was, would it be better for Dean…? There was no going back for her anymore, she could feel it. She needed to return to Nanda Parbat again. But Dean...

"Little Latin, a lot of blood," Dean replied in a bored tone, "rings a bell. Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed?"

"That was Crowley."

"It really wasn't."

Lux stood slowly from the piano bench, wondering just how much Dean hadn't told her. Not that she could say much because she wasn't exactly honest with him either. She weighed her options of letting Sam take him, or kill Sam to keep Dean. Eventually, she was consumed by the latter and the weight digging deep into her own chest.

"It doesn't matter, alright?" Sam continued to argue. "Because whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it."

"Will we?" Dean countered, a sardonic smile on his face. "Cause right now I'm doing all I can to not come over there and rip your throat out. With my teeth." She jumped slightly at how harsh he was. "I'm giving you a chance, Sam. You should take it."

"I'm gonna have to pass."

"Sam, you should-" Lux started, only to be cut off by Dean's coldness.

"Well, I'm not walkin' out that door with you. I'm just not. So what are you gonna do - kill me?"

Ice cold hatred began to burn through Lux's blood; would Sam kill him? Her pupils dilated, the room growing colder. She felt strangely, mentally battling with herself about who she had to kill and why. Perhaps Sammy so she can run away from everything with demon Dean. But she was falling apart and couldn't tell anyone. Maybe both so she could return to Nanda Parbat in peace with no more distractions. Ra's would have her head if he caught her getting distracted.

After a long pause, Sam finally choked out, "No…"

"Why?" Dean continued to taunt his younger brother. "You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming." He chuckled a little.

"I don't care," Sam continued to argue. "You're my brother. And I'm here to take you home."

"You're my brother," he mocked, "and I'm here to take you home. What is this, a lifetime movie, with those puppy dog eyes of yours? Thanks Sammy, I needed that."

When Sam pulled out the handcuffs specially meant to hold demons, Lux forced that inner switch off so hard, causing her pupils to shrink back down, irises bursting with amethyst. She and Dean had become monsters. He would understand, might even have some fun training with assassins. It had to be Sam. And if it came down to it, it would have to be Dean too.

Before Dean could ask him if he thought they'd actually work on him, he caught the shocked and feared look in Sam's eye and turned to find Lux darting forward, yanking the First Blade from Dean's hand. Sam's eyes widened in horror then a smoke bomb broke through one of the windows, sending him into a coughing fit to the floor. Lux quickly yanked up her hood and collar, darting out the back door just before Dean, Sam slowly limping his coughing way behind them. He made it out the door to fresh air, only to get punched in the face by someone and knocked slightly unconscious.

As the smoke cleared, Dean and Lux found themselves faced with a strange young man. "Wow, it's really you," he said, locking eyes at Dean.

"We met?" Dean questioned, giving Lux a small side glare for her little stunt back inside.

"Talked on the phone."

"Oh right," Lux recalled, taking her hood and collar down. "You're the guy who was supposed to put a bullet in little Sam's skull."

Dean gave him a 'really kid?' look. "What happened? Did you miss?" He teased the young man who was pointing a gun at them.

"Well I had a better idea - I figured if I let your bro escape, he'd go runnin' to ya and all I'd have to do is tag along. And here we are; Dean Winchester."

"Great," he rolled his eyes, "a groupie."

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're that guy from that thing," Dean shrugged and rolled his eyes again.

"Nyack, New York. June 21, 2003."

"Is that supposed to ring a bell?"

"That was the night you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father."

Dean chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not sayin' I didn't slice and dice your old man; I'm just sayin' that he wasn't the first and he certainly wasn't the last and they all just kinda get blended up."

"I saw you that night!" Cole pointed his gun back at Dean. "After you let me live - that was dumb, real dumb! I spent half my life training for this moment. I've played out this fight in my mind a thousand times. I know all about you, Dean-o. And you're good, real good. But you see, I'm better." He smirked.

"Prove it." Dean challenged. "Take a shot."

"That's not payback," he put the gun away and grabbed a knife. "This is payback."

Dean gave Lux a look as if to tell her to let him handle Cole to which she shrugged and stepped back, watching Dean manhandle Cole over and over and over again. A few feet away at her boot-clad feet, Sam began to stir.

"You know, I'm just spit ballin' here, but maybe you're not as good as you think you are."

Lux was so engrossed in the fight, she hadn't noticed that Sam got up, armed with a silver dagger. Her senses perked up and she swiftly whipped around, kicking the knife from his hand. She stood, poised to fight, glaring at the young brother. "You really don't want to do this, Sam. We've been over this – I'm a monster. I've only gotten worse since you last saw me."

"Then we'll fix you too," he told her, taking out his gun. "Raziel and I have been through hell and back looking for you two. I know you trained with assassins in Nanda Parbat, Lux. And I'm still here."

She lowered her hands slightly. "Where is Raziel anyways?"

Sam glanced behind her and before she could spin around and attack, Raziel had the First Blade knocked from her hand (although back over towards Dean) and moved to grab her. Lux, feeling betrayed, grew angry and fought back. She jumped back and forth between Sam and Raziel for a few minutes until Sam jumped into Dean's fight. Having had enough, Lux closed her eyes tightly and kicked the angel harshly in the sternum.

"I don't give a damn whose orders you're under," the ravenette spoke, voice shaking a little and tears glossing her eyes but refusing to fall, "stop looking for me! I made it this far because I won't look back! And I'll be damned if I die for something stupid like this."

Raziel stood and wiped the blood from the side of her mouth, smiling softly. "I just needed to know what happened to you in Nanda Parbat, what fueled this rage."

Her eyes widened; Raziel was the angel of secrets and mysteries. All she needed was to be within your vicinity and focus and she knew all your secrets if you couldn't guard your mind. She struggled with herself again, biting the inside of her cheek. "So what are you going to do about it?"

She looked over to the boys fighting, knowing exactly where the road ahead was heading. Looking back to Lux, she took a step back. "You're going to get really mad and go back to Nanda Parbat before you get sick. I'll see you soon, when I have what I need to help you."

"Nothing can save me, Raziel."

"I know that," she smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to _help_ you. I just need to see some people first because they have what I need to do so. Now, get out of here. Before Cole or Sam decide to try and snag you too."

Lux moved to leave, but turned back, something unreadable in her eyes. "What about Dean? If Sam does cure him, he'll go right back to hating me again." But it was too late because Raziel had already vanished. She got mad and punched a small hole in the brick wall before dashing off as well.


	5. A Little Pandemonium

**A/N: Ayee! So, I honestly wasn't sure if this was going to be continued, but I've gotten such amazing support and reviews that I just had to keep going. Some ideas started hitting me and, well, here you go! Haha. Sorry if things get kind of confusing, I'm trying to fix and rewrite past mistakes. I was all over the place with this story and I'm trying to make it not so crazy.  
xoxo  
Kuraki-Chan**

* * *

05: A Little Pandemonium.

Lux derailed and deemed that she wouldn't return to Nanda Parbat; she was stronger than that, she'd find another way. So she drove until she finally passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. She was sure to change on the outskirts into black skinny jeans, an indigo v-neck, black leather jacket and black heels. Naturally she found the bar, the Mystic Grill.

 _Let's see what's so fucking 'Mystic' about this little town,_ she thought with a smirk as she waltzed in. She clicked her way up to the bar and sat. "Vodka on the rocks _please,_ " she practically begged the bartender.

Matt Donovan chuckled. "That bad of a day already?"

"You don't even want to know," Lux replied with a sigh, taking back half the drink in one swig. Out of the corner of her amethyst eyes she found two men staring at her. Flashing them a devilish grin, she looked right at them, making them jump. "Fresh meat, I know, right?" She teased with a laugh. "At least tell me you're staring like that for a reason and not just because I look like a nice piece of steak." She locked eyes with the darker haired of the two, his icy blue eyes piercing and sending a familiar chill down her spine.

"Forgive me and my brother," he spoke slowly and carefully. "You just remind us of someone we used to know. Damon Salvatore," he smirked and extended his hand to her. "This is my brother, Stefan."

"Lux," she replied, hesitantly shaking his hand. "Lux Maristela."

Stefan choked on his drink.

"Same name…?" Lux chuckled nervously, quickly taking her hand back.

Damon's lip twitched. "Same initials, actually; Lavinia Marinov. She...she was our baby sister on our mother's side."

Lux spaced out at the mention of Lavinia, pupils dilating to nearly nothing and leaving her irises clouded. She saw flashes of a young woman with a bright smile and shining indigo eyes. Her raven hair fell in beautiful waves and she danced in a magnificent lilac gown. She was swept into the arms of a man with devilish deep blue eyes. In an instant Lux was thrown from the vision and back into the bar before the brothers; her head throbbed. Taking a large gulp of her drink she shook her head, put some money on the counter and stood. "I'm sorry about your sister, boys." She quickly rushed out, barely making it into a nearby alley when her head felt like it was about to explode.

" _Zach, run away!"_ She heard a small girl shout. " _Run to your room and lock your door! Don't come out no matter what!"_

" _You think you can protect him?"_ Came a man's voice; she could almost smell the alcohol that must have been on his breath. " _You can't even protect yourself. Nobody cares about you anymore, girl!"_

Damon and Stefan heard the girl shout in pain and went running. They found her nearly to her knees, clutching her head. They called to her but she couldn't hear them. Running over they tried to grab her and help her, only for her to completely black out and fall forward. Damon picked her up in his arms and tried desperately to shake her awake.

* * *

 _A little girl with long, black pigtails ran past Lux down a long hallway. She tried to shut a door but a large man kicked it in. She had a kitchen knife to defend herself. "When I'm done with you, I'm gonna put that stupid little brother of yours in his place. He'll be a monster just like you, girl."_

 _Lux looked at the little girl, her indigo eyes burning with a passion born out of fear. She couldn't have been any older than fourteen. Thunder boomed outside of the house; lightning illuminated everything, a very brief shadow of wings behind the child. He stomped after her and she swung the knife furiously, landing a few deep blows and causing him to bleed badly. He grabbed her by the throat, holding her off of her feet up against the large window. She started to lose consciousness and quickly stabbed the knife into his neck. He jerked and flung her through the window as lightning struck again. Lux ran to the window, watching the girl fall into blackness._

 _Everything began to turn to black smoke, morphing into a new scene. It was the 1920's in what looked like New Orleans. She was in a nice flat, filled with people. Her raven hair was pulled to the side in cascading curls, a deep violet dress swinging around with her every movement. Her indigo eyes danced with malevolence. She walked calmly to the kitchen and turned on the gas range before slipping out the back door. Lux watched as she walked down an empty street, all of New Orleans beginning to burn behind her. The flames caught up and her flat exploded. Lux barely caught a glimpse of the girl getting into a dark car before everything turned to smoke again._

 _Lux was face to face with the girl; she could see Lux that time. Her black hair fell in loose waves down her back, some pulled back in a braid with flowers. She wore a simple indigo gown with long, flared sleeves. "You are the other anomaly," she spoke calmly._

" _You can see me," Lux replied. "What is all of this?"_

" _Your lives as you've been meant to forget them. Tell me, who did this to you?"_

 _She scoffed. "Don't you think I wish I knew?"_

 _The girl grabbed Lux's head without warning and a sharp jolt brought her to her knees. The wind picked up around the woods they stood in, more random flashes blurring by Lux. A woman with black hair hesitated and eventually turned an indigo eyed baby onto her stomach, the baby nearly stopped breathing before a black haired boy found and saved her; kids dancing in a circle being torn apart by wolves and everything being burned. She saw the girl that fell into the devilish man's arms pour a vial of something into a cup of tea. Everything she thought she knew that was her life suddenly became a lie._

 _Finally, she was able to pull away from her lookalike. "What the hell is this?! Who are they and who the hell are you?"_

 _She blinked, head tilted to the side in confusion. "My name is Aerona. I am wed to become a Mikaelson. And you are Azalia Salvatore."_

 _Lux's eyes widened and she took a step back. "No, my name is Lux Maristela."_

 _Aerona shook her head sadly. "I am so sorry for whomever meddled in your mind, child. You have fallen so far because of it...please find any of my family I am marrying into. They have been there since the beginning - they know the true story. You must find the Mikaelsons."_

* * *

Lux shot up gasping for air as though she had just came out of sleep paralysis. Sweat poured down her face and neck; her heart beat rapidly. She quickly realized she was in a very unfamiliar room and jumped to her feet. Her senses were on high alert, immediately noticing when someone stepped into the doorway. She grabbed the nearest weapon she could find - a letter opener - and stood poised to attack.

Damon held up his hands defensively. "Relax, I mean no harm. You blacked out and we couldn't wake you up so I brought you to the boarding house. I was just checking on you."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" She snapped, still holding the letter opener threateningly.

He looked at her strangely, cautiously taking a step forward. "Why do you want to know that, Lux? They're not good people."

She chuckled. "I guess I'll be the judge of that. Who are they?"

He sighed and shrugged. "They are the original family of vampires over 1,000 years old."

Her eye twitched. _Vampires,_ she thought bitterly. _I really should have seen that one coming._ She backed up towards the window; she wasn't afraid to jump, she had her wings. Damon noticed what she was doing and had had enough games. He sped towards her, yanking the letter opener from her hand and throwing her back on the bed. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, sweetheart."


	6. This is the Witching Hour

06: This is the Witching Hour.

Pain shot through Lux's hip suddenly, Lucifer's mark scorching her. Fear jolted through her bones; he was tracking her. "So I'm in a town full of vampires, wonderful," she quipped quickly. "I genuinely don't think any one of you can stand up to a fucking archangel."

Damon was taken back. "You care to try that one again? Who exactly are you and what are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

Her lips quivered, realization turning to sorrow in her indigo eyes. "I actually don't know anymore, honestly...I believed I was Lux Maristela - a girl who massacred her entirely family in cold blood and ended up in the hands of Lucifer. Shit happened that I don't have the time or life span to explain but I ran from my problems and Lucifer hunting me and ended up here. In my blackout I saw a bunch of visions I'd never known before and some girl that looked like me told me I'm not Lux Maristela and I need to find the family she married into - the Mikaelsons."

Damon rubbed his face and sat at the end of the bed. "Alright," he sighed, "well that could be one of three brothers - Elijah, Kol, or," he seemed to choke out the name, "Klaus."

"I assume Klaus is the bane of your existence currently than," Lux snickered.

He rolled his eyes. "Klaus Mikaelson is the Original Hybrid." She looked at him with a stunned confusion. "His mother cheated with a werewolf and ended up pregnant. Fearing the werewolves later in life, his witch mother turned her husband and children into the very first vampires with magic. When Klaus killed as a vampire he activated his werewolf gene and became a hybrid."

Lux sweatdropped, eye twitching. "It's going to end up being him. Every family has one of those odd commodities and I always end up crossing their paths. Let me guess, nothing that abnormal with Elijah and Kol?"

Damon chuckled. "Elijah is the oldest and while most level headed seeming, he's actually the most dangerous because he thinks about what he does. Kol is the youngest aside from their baby sister Rebekah and just plain psychotic." He shrugged.

She groaned miserably. "This is just my life. Angels, archangels, Lucifer, demons, the Mark of Cain, vampires, werewolves, wings, magic, it's all my luck in life. Well, and I'm sure you're going to tell me 'hell no' and try to prevent it from happening, but I have to see this family and I'm sure it's going to end up being this Klaus guy. So I'd really prefer to skip the theatrics and just go find the guy rather than fight with you before I find him."

He chuckled again. "You sound pretty determined there, Lux."

"I'm genuinely asking you not to fight me, Damon. Please."

He looked her in the eye and saw flashes of his sister glimmering in the indigo. He sighed and looked out the window. "Lavinia was the same way, so determined to get herself into trouble." He smiled sadly. "She poisoned Katherine Pierce on numerous occasions with vervain." He laughed a little. "She was stubborn, hotheaded, and feisty. But she could also take care of herself and love furiously. She had the wings but never a halo." As Lux listened, her expression softened, a light seeping back into her eyes. He looked at her, finding the light that crept back in. "At least let me take you."

* * *

"The last time her car was caught on camera was entering Virginia," Dean said, staring at his laptop. His eyes were red from staring at a screen so long, bags from lack of sleep under his eyes.

"We can't just search the entire state of Virginia," Sam reasoned. "Besides, she could of only dipped into Virginia and went to another-" His computer 'pinged' loudly and he pulled it forward, reading what had popped up. His eyes widened and he started typing furiously, capturing Dean's attention. "So, I looked into 'Lux Maristela' finally and her mysterious escape of a mass family murder."

Dean moved his laptop aside, reaching for his brother's, only to get slapped on the hand. "Come on, man!"

When Sam finally finished typing, he turned the laptop so they could both see. "About ten years ago a young girl had gotten into a bad fight with her abusive father and ended up thrown out a second story window onto concrete. She fell into a coma, abusive dad dead because she stabbed him in the throat before her swan jump, leaving only the young brother surviving - Zach Salvatore. He was put into a good foster home and raised in - get this - the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The Salvatore name that Zach carried from his piece of shit father originated in Mystic Falls.

"His older sister, Azalia Salvatore, was completely comatose and transferred to a New Orleans hospital with her bills covered by one of the RNs. The nurse completely took over her case including renaming her to Lux Maristela. She was comatose for five years, waking up before her 20th birthday. When she finally did wake up she became Lux Maristela. She lived in New Orleans for a few years working at a bar called Rousseau's before she dropped off and ended up in that small Arkansas town we found her in."

Dean stared at his little brother wide eyed and mouthed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Who the hell was that nurse?!"

Sam poked around more, typing and clicking furiously until he found it. "A woman whose staff ID at least reads Becca Michaels."

"Alright, so where do we go first - New Orleans or Mystic Falls?"

* * *

"What is this place?" Lux questioned, looking around the open part of the forest Damon had taken her to. "Where are we?"

"Common ground protected by witches' magic," Damon told her. "Elijah and Rebekah are meeting us here; Klaus is AWOL but they agreed to meet us and talk."

She nodded and stood by his side patiently. In a matter of minutes she could feel two people approaching; she stiffened cautiously, wings itching beneath her skin and ready for battle. Out of the shadows Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson came. They both looked at Lux with great familiarity, something that made her strangely want to hide behind Damon. Rebekah seemed to seem ashamed of something the longer she looked at Lux, finding herself avoiding eye contact; something Elijah understood immediately.

"Let me begin by apologizing for my sister's actions," he spoke calmly.

Damon cut his eyes at the two Originals. "And what exactly did she do?"

"In my defense," Rebekah began, "I was trying to spare the girl's life. Technically Azalia had died."

"No, sister," Elijah scolded her, "you did it for much more selfish reasons for yourself and Niklaus."

Lux's eyes dilated like they had in the bar at the mention of Lavinia's name. She was in a trance, music filling her ears. Her vision turned dark before a scene of a small party came to sight. People were dancing to a waltz. She saw Lavinia dancing with what looked like Damon in much older times before partners switched. She became Lavinia, swooped into the arms of the man with devilish blue eyes. He smirked down at her, holding her so delicately but protectively close to himself.

" _Hello, luv," he spoke quietly to her. "Niklaus is the name; Niklaus Mikaelson."_

"Oh, balls," Lux muttered when she returned from the trance. "Your sister danced with the - well, not actually the devil thankfully; I don't want to imagine those consequences. But at some weird, old dance thing she was with you and you flung her to freakin' Klaus."

Damon's lips parted, face showing realization. "Founder's Day," he thought out loud. "I lost her in the crowd and ended up with Katherine…"

"You've been getting visions of your past then, Azalia?" Elijah asked her, but she nearly didn't realize.

"Lux," she corrected him. Rebekah shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid not, child," he told her. "You were born Azalia Salvatore, sister of Zach Salvatore, and abused by your father Matteo Salvatore to the point of you being forced out a window and flung to your death at fourteen years old. My sister Rebekah found you on the brink of death because she had been tracing your bloodline for many centuries. She saved your life but you remained in a coma so she kept you safely in a New Orleans hospital until you finally woke." Damon put his hands comfortingly on the girl's arms as shock began to flood through her. "She compelled you to be the Lux Maristela you believe yourself to be but I can remove the compulsion if you allow me."

"Why..?" She asked in a small voice. She was confused, uncertain if she should panic or get angry. "Why in all Hell would you do that?" She directly asked Rebekah, staring at the blonde.

Rebekah met her eyes. "Because I was tired of seeing my best friend die before she can make my brother happy and not a monster." Anger flooded her suddenly and she became defensive of her actions. "I'd witnessed Alexandria's Genesis. My brother was a beast before he found the light in his own soulmate. She made him the best man he could have ever dreamed to be. And over and over again she was torn from Niklaus and our family, a darker half returning in her place some time after. The darker doppelgangers miraculously survived until their natural times of death because they would tear down anyone in their wakes. You were born to be the light for our family and I wasn't going to allow that to be taken away."

"You made up an entire life!" The ravenette fired back. "From start to fucking finish for me! What the hell kind of people are you?! Who does that?!"

"You needed to live long enough to return to the light!" The blonde argued.

"I was nearly dragged to Hell with Lucifer! What the actual fuck!"

Rebekah began to panic. "Well," she stammered, "he is the bloody bringer of light!"

She lunged at the blonde Original, held back by Damon. Did she want the compulsion lifted? Did she want to be Azalia Salvatore again? _What about Sam and Dean…?_

"What about everything I've done as Lux," she asked quietly, looking at the ground; the wind blew her hair around her face as Damon still restrained her, "everyone I've met…?"

Rebekah opened her mouth only to have Elijah grab her and hold his hand over her mouth. "I can restore your life as Azalia Salvatore without removing your memories or life as Lux Maristela. You can decide for yourself who you are."

Slowly, she lifted her head up to look at him.


	7. I Was Born in Flames

07: I Was Born in Flames.

 **South Ireland - 1009 A.D.**

Klaus was wandering through the woods of Ireland, drawn to something. He heard a young girl scream and sped towards the sound. A girl with long, onyx waves was in the dirt, her black horse bucking at the man who had harmed her. As Klaus stepped closer, he saw a sword in the man's hand and smelled blood; the girl's cheek had been cut and she was begging for her horse's life. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, immediately entranced by her massive indigo irises. They poured tears down her face as she scrambled to her feet and fought the man back. He flung her back down in the dirt, face first; Klaus found himself incredibly angered.

He quickly intervened, snatching the sword right out of his hand and pushing him in the dirt with the sword to his throat. "Think you're so high and mighty to harm a woman and an animal?"

She stared up at the strange man with admiration. He helped her to her feet and brushed some dirt off of her face and away from the cut. "You have my gratitude, sir," she smiled up at him.

He smirked down at her. "Niklaus is the name; Niklaus Mikaelson. Might I ask yours, luv?"

The black horse had calmed down and walked up to the pair, nodding in respect to Niklaus. She smiled and pet the animal's side. "Aerona," she looked to him, nearly getting lost in his devilish blue eyes. "Aerona Cleary."

* * *

 **England - 1492**

"I'm not sure about this, Katerina," muttered a girl with beautiful raven curls and shy indigo eyes. Her brunette companion pushed her on into the gala event.

"Calm yourself, Aurellia," the brunette told her. "You dance wonderfully and you are beautiful. Perhaps even Niklaus Mikaelson himself will dance with you." She smirked.

Aurellia's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Do you ever think of what you are saying before you speak, or is it always a spur of the moment thing? Do not speak such foolishness."

"Don't be so uptight, Ellie," Katerina rolled her eyes. "You are a magnificent woman. Those eyes alone capture anyone's attention but yet you pay no one any mind."

"I believe that when I meet who I am meant to be with I will feel and know." She smiled hopefully. "I will sooner die than settle for anything less."

"Then perhaps you will meet that someone here tonight." Kat winked.

Some time began to pass and Katerina had gone off to make a name for herself, leaving Aurelia wandering about and people watching. The longer she wandered, the more she began to feel a pull in her chest. It was a strange feeling she had never known before.

"Your eyes are simply beautiful, luv," she heard behind her. "Might I have this dance with you?"

She turned around slowly, immediately pulled into his devilish blue eyes. He held his hand out to her, a wolfish smile on his face. Without thinking, her hand reached out and took his.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls - 1864**

"Walking around so late I heard is quite dangerous in this town; won't your father be worried?"

Lavinia smiled and spun around, finding Klaus. "My father is the least of my worries; Damon might as well be my warden."

"How did you escape then?"

She giggled. "I walked right out the front door! Katherine Pierce has decided to entertain both of my brothers lately. I thought tonight I might let her instead of poisoning her tea. And my father is off at one of his council meetings."

Klaus took her hand and spun her around before pulling her close to him. "They're going to round up the vampires in town, you know." She jumped and look up to him with fear. "Let me take you away so you don't get caught in the crossfire. Please."

"But Niklaus, my brothers," she told him sadly. "I can't just abandon them. What if they get caught in the crossfire then?"

"They decided to play games with Katherine Pierce," he told her sternly. "That is the kind of trouble she brings."

"Do you know when the council plans to act? How much time we have?"

"No, but I know it's not long. They've caught on to everyone. They're going to move quickly."

"Give me tomorrow at least to talk to Stefan and Damon," Lavinia pleaded. "I can get them away from Katherine and offer her up to the council first. Then my father will have to put us into some sort of protective hiding so they can get the rest but I can get away before that and my brothers will be safe."

"You will do well to meet me here tomorrow by midnight; deal?"

She smiled brightly and kissed him. "Deal."

* * *

 **Italy - 1114 A.D.**

"I'm not sure," Aerona told Klaus. "I still do not trust Alexander. I feel as though this is a trap."

He pet her hair lovingly, smiling and kissing her. "I promise I will keep you safe, my love. Nothing can kill me or my siblings. Won't you dance with me, sweetheart?"

She trusted him and allowed herself to enjoy the party at the hunter's home. The Mikaelsons weren't even suspected of being vampires thanks to their daylight rings and Klaus would always keep her safe. Eventually the party died down and everyone laid down to sleep, Aerona curled up to Klaus tightly with Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Finn nearby.

In her sleep, something didn't feel right to Aerona. She began to stir and heard strange sounds that woke her more quickly. She sat up frantically, finding the Brotherhood of the Five using silver daggers on the Mikaelson siblings. They dessicated with the daggers in them and Aerona was quickly ripped away from Klaus so he too could be daggered. She fought back against the hunters, quickly finding a regular dagger into her very human heart.

By time the Five were long gone, Klaus' werewolf gene reacted against the dagger, allowing him to rip it out and come back. His eyes saw his siblings daggered around him, but he knew he smelled Aerona's blood. He turned slowly and found her in a heap on the floor, face stained with tears and floor stained with her blood.

* * *

 **Copenhagen - 1501**

Aurellia walked hastily from the market trying to get back home. The sky was growing darker and she picked up the pace. She started to feel as though someone was following her and Katerina's face flashed across her mind. She briefly felt guilty, but continued on her path and refused to look back.

The feeling of a malevolent presence grew too strong and Aurellia was slammed into a nearby building, held tightly by her throat; she dropped her groceries all over the ground. She opened her eyes and were met with Katerina's wrathful brown ones. "Glad to see you are doing so well for yourself, Aurellia. Get in with Klaus and sacrifice your best friend."

"I had my reasons," the indigo eyed girl choked out. Katerina released her on a whim, wanting to know what the hell her reasons possibly could have been. "The curse had to get broken, Katerina, for more than just Niklaus' selfish reasons. I know he can be a good man, I've seen it! And I have faith that if he can have his own blood family he will be the best - a true king." She smiled with a bright hope, subconsciously holding her hands over her stomach. "But the curse needs to be broken first - he needs the werewolf gene in full."

Katerina's eyes widened with horror and disgust, understanding well what Aurellia must have looked into. She knew she couldn't allow that to happen, Klaus breaking the curse or any miniscule chance of bearing a child, myth or not. Without hesitation Katerina plunged her hand into Aurellia's chest, yanking out her beating heart and letting her drop to the ground. "I go by Katherine now," she told the corpse, dropping her heart beside it before walking away.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls - 1864**

Lavinia stared in her vanity with apprehension, waiting. She heard shouting from Katherine suddenly and stood hastily, facing her door. Katherine stormed in, stopped halfway when Lavinia pulled out a wooden stake. "They're going to round up the vampires and I'm going to have them start with you. I knew I couldn't keep putting vervain in _your_ tea, so I put it in everything I made for my brothers today. Tea, cookies, biscuits, water, wine, everything."

Katherine glared coldly at her. "Go ahead, I know you've been sneaking around with Klaus Mikaelson since Founder's Day. They'll take you too for being a fang banger."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, do you know who he is? I'm actually well protected and I'm making sure my brothers are too."

"Why bother? They weren't even going to tell you Lavinia isn't your real name."

She jumped, still holding the stake up firmly. "What the devil are you talking about? I know I'm not technically a Salvatore, but Lavinia is my name."

Katherine smirked. "Sorry darling, I've been doing some digging and I assume Klaus has too, I just found it first. Your birth certificate says _Aleksandra_ Marinov. I've seen it myself."

Shouting came from outside and fire illuminated the night through the window. They were rounding up the vampires. She was too late. Her father came running in and grabbed Katherine with vervain restraints. He praised her for the stake and containing her before dragging the brunette out. The brothers went running after him, screaming for Katherine and one another. Tears flooded Lavinia's eyes and she flung the stake on the floor, grabbing fistfulls of her gown and running after her brothers.

Her boots slammed against the pavement, tears whipping behind her. Thunder rolled above, lightning illuminating the sky. For a split second she had wings behind her, giving a massive flap to shove her forward. She ran after Damon, reaching out desperately for him and not hearing her father's shouts. A gun went off and Damon spun around, facing Lavinia with horror in his eyes. She jumped forward to him, the bullet not only piercing her chest but going through to Damon as well.

In his last slow moment of life, Damon felt immensely guilty; he knew he had Katherine's blood in his system and that he would turn. The last he ever saw of Lavinia they held onto each other in their deaths.

* * *

 **Georgia - 1997**

Azalia sat in the back seat of her mom's car singing along to the music on the radio. They laughed. Then it started to rain, worrying ten year old Azalia. Her mom told her it would be alright, that it was only a little rain. The rain began to pick up. Her mom turned on the high beams and turned up the wiper speed. Out of nowhere, someone appeared in the road. Her mom panicked and swerved, the rain in the road taking the car into a tree and killing her mom on impact.

Azalia started to cry and heard loud noises outside of the car. When the noises finally stopped, the door on her side of the car was ripped off and she was delicately pulled from her car seat. She was put on her feet, her hair smoothed from her face, and slowly she opened her eyes. Her tears stopped the moment she looked into his devilish blue eyes staring at her softly. He lifted her up onto his side, smiling sweetly. "You're safe now, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Mississippi - 1999**

Matteo had been drinking heavily for two years since his wife's death. He often took it out on their youngest son, Zach, only to be thwarted by Azalia. She held her own well against the drunken man at first; he was so unsteady that he fell easily. He was growing to be a stronger drunk, making Azalia more determined.

The following year, Matteo had taken to drugs alongside the alcohol. He became more violent, lashing out horrendously when he was fiending. One night she hit her head so hard on a corner that she wasn't sure she would see the next day. As her vision started to darken, she swore she saw a blonde woman.


	8. Addicted to My Fate

07: Addicted to My Fate.

"Have you ever seen this woman?"

The blonde bartender took the photo, smiling sadly. "Yeah, that's little Lux. She was in some nasty accident when she was young and worked here for a while when she was like, nineteen I think? She started just after I did. Sweet girl; a little messed up in the head though. She was great practice for my psychology courses - always wanted to help. She's not in any trouble, is she?"

Sam and Dean, dressed as FBI agents, exchanged wary glances. "She's missing right now," the younger brother told the bartender - Camille - solemnly.

"Why is the FBI looking into her disappearance though? Are there more cases like hers?"

"We're actually looking into it as a personal matter," Dean told her. She could see something troubling behind his green eyes, the psychiatrist in her immediately digging around. "She's a good friend of ours; we found her after she had gotten into a car accident in Arkansas."

Camille's eyes widened. "Christ, she doesn't sound like she's okay. You must really care about her to personally track her."

"Did Lux have anyone she was concerned about in her life?" Sam questioned further. "Anyone that made her uncomfortable or angry maybe? Someone that could have wanted to harm her?"

"That car accident in Arkansas was no accident, was it?" She asked back as she cleaned some glasses.

Sam licked his lips and shifted weight before answering. "Yes," he spoke slowly. "A pickup truck ran her car off of the road."

"Pickup?" The blonde muttered and stopped moving. She wracked her brain thinking back about the raven haired girl and any details she could remember. "Actually, come to think of it, there was this older man who came in a couple of times before Lux left town. I'm not sure about his vehicle, if he even had one, but she told me that he made her skin crawl and she couldn't figure out why. She felt like she knew him from somewhere but never actually met him before."

"Do you have a name?"

"Just a first - Mikael."

* * *

She could feel consciousness slowly seeping back into her brain. Her head ached and she couldn't move her limbs yet. She was cold inside and out, heartbeat steadily increasing.

" _Any and all of Rebekah's compulsion is null and void,"_ Elijah's voice echoed through her mind. " _You will remember your life as Azalia Salvatore without forgetting any of your life as Lux Maristela. Any access to your previous lives should also come to you."_

She remembered the sensation of her past taking hold, the compulsion shattering around her like a broken mirror. She couldn't breathe, pale skin turning a deathly, ghostly white. Everything around her began to crumble. She could no longer feel Damon's hands on her arms, he was ripped away from her. She fell to her knees, lost in the depths of her own mind, Damon's shouts falling on deaf ears. She felt herself fall forward and someone caught her; she could smell Rebekah's perfume. Then every last detail went entirely black.

" _May I introduce to you, the Original family…"_

" _We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created."_

" _We stick together as one; Always and Forever."_

" _If you're after him, you're after me."_

" _Family above all."_

Life flooded into her body all at once and she jolted up, gasping for air. Tears started to pour down her face. She didn't know where she was - she wasn't at the boarding house. She felt strangely weak, powerless; she couldn't feel her wings anymore. She started to panic, jumping to her feet and running to the window to find a barrier spell on it. She pounded on the barrier, not even touching the window, and her hip began to burn. She ignored it at first and searched for a way out.

" _Sisters forever."_

" _Always and Forever."_

She rubbed her temples, ignoring the voices spinning round in her mind. Lucifer's mark began feeling like fire, hindering her movement. The door to the bedroom she was in was spelled shut.

" _Damon I promise you, you don't need to waste every spareable moment concerned about me."_

" _Of course I do. I can't lose you, Lavinia. It would ruin Stefan and I."_

She shouted in pain, the mark scorching her skin deeply and bringing her to her knees. One hand clutched her burning hip and the other grabbed at her throbbing head. She forced herself to her feet and pounded again on the barrier, finally realizing that it had angel wards.

" _You are the other anomaly."_

What the hell was that even supposed to mean? The pain grew too great and she screamed, falling on her hands and knees. Her bones were on fire, aching worse than just needing to be cracked. She fell to the floor on her side, the sigils on the barrier lighting up; she didn't recognize any of them. Lucifer's sigil burned deep into her body worse than she had ever felt before. With shaking hands, she lifted the hem of her shirt and found the sigil glowing with the burn. It seemed to struggle as though it was breaking. She screamed in pain again, eyes igniting a magnificent _gold_.

Downstairs Damon was restrained to a chair with vervain ropes. Elijah and Rebekah were going through multiple journals and papers. "Azalia's mother was killed in a car crash when she was ten years old and in the back seat," Elijah spoke.

"So what?" Damon snapped, trying desperately to get out of the restraints every time he heard Lux scream.

"Your sister's father was never in the picture," Rebekah added. "Your mother was actually raped, wasn't she?" The elder Salvatore bit his tongue and remained silent. "And Aerona's mother had long since been out of the picture as well."

"What point are you trying to get at?"

"The missing parents," Elijah explained, "were hunted and killed; they were werewolves."

Damon's lip twitched. "You are not going to try and tell me that my sister was a-"

"No, no, she merely carried the werewolf gene. She never got a chance to activate it before her untimely death. Aerona nearly did but was killed before she could. Azalia, however-"

"She never actually killed anyone!" He argued. "Her entire life as Lux was fake." He glared at Rebekah.

"We've only recently come about this information; about five years ago Lux Maristela was in a car accident - she was ran off the road. She should have died in her car but something - someone - saved her."

"Lucifer…" he muttered.

Elijah nodded. "The archangel marked her with his sigil, completely masking her previous genetics. It kept her alive and powerful and able to take an angel's wings. However, there was still half of her kept under lock and key beneath that sigil. A half of her she got from her mother. A half that was nearly broken when she killed Matteo in self-defense but when she was forced to believe she was somebody else it remained dormant."

"She's a hybrid," Rebekah spat tactlessly. "She's got wings and paws. We just need to break Lucifer's sigil. Unfortunately for her it's excruciatingly painful."

Damon sat there in pure shock and horror. He was fixated on Lavinia. One slip up and she would have been a wolf. He never even knew. He wondered, did Stefan?

* * *

She was starting to hallucinate, seeing images of the past. She saw each of her lives glinting with golden eyes, the darker halves bearing fangs. She saw Dean and his eyes go black making her cry out. Every beating from Matteo, each place she hid little Zach, everything haunted her all at once. As it all finally started to fall silent, she fell on the floor on her back, facing the ceiling. Her vision blurred but she could make out another hallucination standing above her. Tears streaked her face when she realized who it was.

"You really thought you could get away, Lux?" Lucifer taunted her. "You're alive by my good graces." He knelt before her, getting in her face and speaking quietly. She could feel the cold radiating off of him. "Your blood keeps me out of the cage. I've waited eons for this and you're not taking it away from me." He gently stroked her face, making her quiver in fear. "Such a pity, I really did adore you. I hoped you could reign by my side. But you're even weaker than Alexandra ever was. You cling to this disgusting hope of a normal life. You're not even one normal person, you've lived two lives. Two completely opposite ends of your bloodline. And yet you're still so weak; so pathetic. Foolish little Lux."

Behind Lucifer's sadistic blue eyes, she could see all of the memories meshing together of the devilish blue ones all her lives had known. She could feel the protectiveness of the Originals on Aerona and Lavinia, a brother's neverending eternal love, and Dean's fire. She licked her dry lips, amethyst eyes glinting with the tears that had fallen. For a split second, they flashed gold and it took Lucifer off guard. Her hand shot up suddenly, grabbing him tightly by the throat as Katerina had done to Aurellia.

"It's Azalia," she spat, holding him in a vice-like grip as her irises bled to gold. "Azalia Salvatore."


	9. Hold Your Own, Don't Show No Fear

09: Hold Your Own, Don't Show No Fear.

Lucifer laughed as he grabbed her by the wrist, crushing down hard enough so she let go. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her to her feet. There was no way he was a hallucination. Her hip still burned; had he realized that his sigil was breaking?

"It was absolutely adorable that time you spent with demon Dean," he continued to taunt her. "I bet the First Blade gave you hope of removing my mark but the Mark of Cain and First Blade are all me, sweetheart. All he did was give you away. So, what, you sought refuge in a town full of vampires? You think they can protect you? Defeat me? You haven't changed; still hiding. Nobody cares about you anymore, girl."

She smiled and started to laugh. "I guess you've never met the Original Family. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn," she paused, eyes turning gold again, "Niklaus. From them all vampires were created; nothing can kill an Original."

"Well they're not coming to save you now, now are they?" He smirked.

Her irises turned entirely gold, pupils dilating. She could see bodies flying, blood splattering. She wasn't scared, something - _someone_ \- was protecting her. She understood. But she couldn't break free from Lucifer's grip; he was choking the life right out of her. "Family is power, Lucifer," she choked out, eyes struggling to stay gold. Some of her bones began to crack without her moving.

"I've had plenty enough of family." He dragged her to the window and broke all of the sigils with one swipe. "Do you know that by attempting to break my sigil and free your other half you're actually the weakest you'll ever be? No wings, no wolf, nothing to keep you alive."

 _Wolf?_ She thought frantically, wondering if what he was saying was true; she couldn't feel her wings at all.

"You're as good as dead, sweetheart."

"I'm not dead," she continued to fight. "If I was dead you wouldn't be trying to kill me." She gasped for air as he crushed tighter, holding her up against the glass of the window.

"I really did want to keep you alive but you're much more trouble than I bargained for. I don't even think Dean would want you anymore with how much of a beast you've become." He smirked and used her body to break the glass, holding her out the window. "See you in Hell, sweetheart."

Lucifer let her go and she fell, reaching up and outwards hopelessly. She got flashes to when she fell out her window at fourteen and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. She truly thought it was the end for her, until she landed in a pair of arms instead of on the concrete. Her eyes snapped open, immediately meeting the devilish blue ones that had been haunting her. Darkness had fallen over Mystic Falls, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. Klaus set her gently on her feet and kissed her forehead before dashing off into the manor. Damon came running out to check on her, quickly rushing her away and back to the boarding house.

He led her upstairs to one of the spare rooms where her duffel bag sat on the bed. "Stefan must have grabbed that for you from your car," he told her quietly. "Why don't you shower and rest? There's towels in the bathroom."

She nodded slowly and he left her alone, shutting the door behind him. She was numb, mind painfully blank. Her body acted on autopilot, forcing her to take a warm shower. She put on a clean pair of black leggings and a grey tank top, curling into the large bed. She laid there with her eyes wide open for barely ten minutes before she finally fell into a peaceful darkness. She was thankful that she didn't dream of anything in the slightest.

The following day she started to stir around 10am. She rolled on her back, staring up at the white ceiling. She felt strangely, incomplete almost. With a sigh, she forced herself up; she could at least smell coffee brewing downstairs. With a mug of hot coffee she walked into the parlour where she heard the Salvatore brothers and Elena arguing. As soon as she entered they all stopped. The brothers seemed unnerved by something.

Finally, Damon spoke to her. "This came for you L-" He caught himself quickly.

She smiled. "I guess my name is Azalia, huh? Let me know if you think of a cool nickname," she laughed. For some reason she felt alright around the brothers. In a way, they reminded her of Sam and Dean. She jumped onto the couch, putting her mug on a table, and crossed her legs Indian style. "Well come on, I love presents!"

Seemingly hesitant, Damon handed her a large purple gift box with a black bow. There was a card on top with her name in beautiful cursive. She started with that, reading it aloud. "To the eternally beautiful Azalia Lux Salvatore Maristela," she nearly blushed, forcing herself to think it was cheesy. "You are hereby cordially invited to attend our party this evening. As it is short notice, we took care of the fine details in the hopes that you will be our guest of honor. Save me a dance."

Her lips parted, curiosity enveloping her. She set down the card and started digging into the box, gasping when she got it open. "Oh balls," she breathed, standing as she took out a floor length, dark purple gown. It was stunning and looked like her perfect size to hug her curves and fall off her shoulders. Beneath it laid black heels, a blue pendant, and black rose.

"Klaus took over homecoming," Stefan explained. "We tried finding his stepfather who's been hunting him for centuries to kill him. He thinks Mikael is dead."

Azalia's lip twitched. "Did you say Mikael?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

She shrugged, putting the dress back in the box nicely. "When I worked at the bar in NOLA before I left this guy came in a few times and really creeped me out. He was always on my case, staring me down. His name was Mikael."

* * *

"You said her real name was Azalia?" Bobby asked over the phone, something odd in his voice.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Yeah," Dean replied, "we're pretty sure she's in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You know anything about the town?"

"Rumor has it the town has always had the attention of vampires," Bobby replied; the brothers heard him flipping through some papers. "Your father had asked me to look into the town and the Salvatore family a while ago...Azalia's in particular…"

"Why would he do that?" the younger brother questioned.

"The girl's mom was a werewolf - completely off the radar kind of woman, just wanted to settle down with a family and hide in safety every full moon. She died in a crash when the little girl was ten and her dad turned into a nasty drunk." He paused before sighing. "John was going to take the girl in, but she vanished off the face of the Earth."

"Wolf?" Dean repeated with astonishment.

"Did that make her daughter wolf too?" Sam asked.

"There's no record of it anywhere, but it certainly is a possibility."

Dean's eyes remained on the road.

* * *

"Same guy or not, what the hell do you mean he took over homecoming?" Damon snapped to his brother.

"When I told him Mikael was daggered he said he planned to come back and celebrate. He'd call back for legitimate proof."

"And that's the problem," Elena interjected. "No proof without Mikael's body."

"Then I shall be dead."

The four of them whipped around, finding the Original Vampire Hunter in the boarding house with them. He set down a couple of items on a side table. "What if he wants to see you in person?" the brunette questioned.

"Then it means your plan is working," Mikael answered. "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body or at least have some form of unquestionable proof which means someone trustworthy must actually see me daggered. "You lure him here, I'll kill him."

 _Nobody knows then,_ Azalia realized, _that he was the one who saved me from Lucifer…_

She looked to Mikael, a chill running down her spine; she recognized him from the bar. He laughed a little. "Relax, child, I mean you no harm. I'm only here for Niklaus' life."

"Then why were you such a creep at Rousseau's?" She made a face.

"I knew who you were the moment I saw your eyes," he explained. "Your name tag said Lux so I assumed your last name began with an 'M' but the eyes just weren't right. Come to find out what my daughter Rebekah had done and who you were, I then discovered your mother was a wolf of the North East Atlantic pack."

"Okay," the ravenette drawled out, still rather uncomfortable. "So what does my eyes and mom's pack have to do with stalking me in a bar?"

"Your eyes - as with Aerona, Aurellia, and Aleksandra - or Lavinia rather as you were raised to know," he looked to Damon briefly, "have a much greater purple light to your irises. If you were actually meant to be Lux Maristela they would have been more blue."

"How the hell do you even know that?" Damon interjected.

"They all died with their eyes wide open. I got quite a good look by time Niklaus would flee. As for your mother's pack, it's the very same Niklaus was born into from his father."


	10. You Must Burn For What You Have Done

10: You Must Burn For What You Have Done.

"I want to talk to Azalia."

The lavender eyed girl looked to Stefan's phone as all eyes fell on her. "How do you know who she is or that she's here?"

She heard Klaus chuckle through the phone. "I think I might know more about Azalia than any of you. Perhaps even herself. But of course she would be at the Salvatore Boarding House; she is a Salvatore after all. You two twits are also there acting as dashing brothers because she reminds you of your fallen sister that you got killed and she was technically the rightful heir to the building as she was Zach Salvatore's elder sister."

 _Oh damn,_ the ravenette almost blushed. _Boy really does have brains with the sadism._ She crossed her legs, bouncing then anxiously. Stefan held his phone out to her and she took it with a shaking hand. "Klaus," she spoke as calmly as she could muster.

"Hello luv," she could feel his smirk through the phone. "What's this I hear about Mikael having a tragic run-in with a dagger?"

"Why would you trust my word?"

"I have many reasons for that, sweetheart. Now, Mikael?"

She looked down and licked her lips, staring at the man's dessicated body under the dagger. "It's the truth, I promise you. I'm staring at him right now. He tried to grab me and the brothers grabbed him. Elena daggered him." There was a pause and she grew nervous.

"Brilliant. I'll be back shortly, luv."

* * *

Azalia stared at herself in the bathroom mirror; she had done her hair in bouncing curls half pulled back, mascara drawing out her massive lashes, with amethyst eyes lined with black liner and smoked with purple and black shadow, dark maroon matte lipstick. She had sapphire earrings to go with with blue pendant, angel blade strapped to one thigh, a gun with wooden bullets on the other. The dress fit her stunningly, even she had to admit. She still couldn't feel her wings, but Lucifer's mark was fading slowly from her skin. Slowly, she exited her room and walked to the stairs.

Stefan and Elena were ready, about to head out the door and stopped, staring at Azalia for a moment. Something behind Elena's eyes put her off a little. Damon walked in, fixing his tie, and looked up to see her as well. He could see his sister, but even though it wasn't the same he still felt like he had a sister again in one way or another. He smiled and walked to the end of the stairs, holding his arm out to her. She felt embarrassed for the first time in a long time, cheeks growing pink as she descended and took his arm.

Azalia walked through the crowd onto the Lockwood property tightly clung to Damon's arm. She realized she felt defenseless again; it made her angry to mask her fear. "This place is a madhouse," she shouted over the music. "Do you honestly think Klaus is going to be here?"

"Good evening, everyone!" Her attention jumped to the stage where she saw him. "I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

"Naturally," she muttered. They quickly got themselves inside.

Less people were actually inside of the Lockwood Manor which made Azalia comfortable enough to break away and grab a glass of champagne. She hid in the shadows for a bit, trying to get a feel of the town and situation since she was surrounded by so many people. Two more glasses of champagne later, she stood behind a small crowd watching a game of beer pong. She contemplated calling next, grabbing a fourth glass of champagne and sipping it slowly. Slowly people left and moved and she realized she was watching Klaus play pong from behind; she nearly choked on her sip of champagne, tossing the rest back in a large gulp.

 _Four glasses of good champagne and I can admit to myself that the man looks fine from behind,_ she thought, smirking slyly and grabbing a fifth glass.

"You have a visitor," a woman came up and told Klaus.

"Well tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here," he replied with a smirk.

 _And he's winning,_ Azalia added to her thoughts, still staring as she sipped her champagne.

"He said his name is Mikael."

The raven haired girl did choke on her drink that time. She coughed a few times, eyes massive with shock which caused Klaus to turn and look at her. He had known she was watching him; he was winning to show off. "Seems like just as much of a surprise to you as well, luv," he told her, playing with a pong ball. He turned around and threw the ball, landing it perfectly to win. "Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Azalia, sweetheart, do stay inside." He walked by her briskly, gently brushing his hand against hers.

Azalia stood there in shock; the glass fell from her hands, shattering on the floor. She was astounded that they would do it then. Part of her wasn't even certain to allow their plan to follow through. She wasn't really sure of much anymore. Gathering herself, she slowly crept to the scene; Mikael was indeed at the door, kept out by the barrier until he was invited in. She got as close as she could without being seen.

"The big bad wolf," Mikael taunted him. "Still haven't changed; still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You may forget - they may be sired by you, but they are still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Elena was then forced to his side, grasped tightly. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus commanded.

"No, Klaus, he'll do it," Elena begged. But something in her voice just didn't sound right to Azalia.

"If she dies," Mikael told him, "then this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!"

" _Nobody cares about you anymore, girl!"_

Azalia's heart skipped a beat. Her blood grew hot with rage, eyes flashing gold for a split second. Snapping back to reality, she saw Damon whip by in a flash. Klaus let out a cry of pain; Damon had gotten the white oak stake to hurt him. Azalia felt as though that wasn't right. No, Klaus couldn't die. He wouldn't. She would make sure of it.

Klaus got enough of an upper hand to knock the stake away as Azalia was running into the commotion. She leaped up and grabbed the stake, sliding right by Stefan and Damon with enough momentum to drive the stake into Mikael's chest. She locked eyes with him as he stumbled backwards before igniting in flames. Her hip burned for a moment before the sensation vanished. Thunder rolled through the dark as she stared at the flames. Slowly she turned and faced them. Lightning glowed through the night, the shadow of massive wings appearing from Azalia's back in that split second, one eye glowing purple and the other gold.

"And I thought I had bad family issues." All focus shifted quickly to the center of the room where Lucifer stood in a messy suit. "For those of you that don't know, they call me 'devil'." He smirked. "My name is Lucifer." Nobody moved; Azalia was frozen in place. "Oh come on, I thought this was supposed to be a party. I'd like to dance with little Lux." His eyes slowly wafted to her.

"My name is Azalia," she corrected him spitefully.

He rolled his eyes. "Semantics. I'd already figured that out - why do you think I put you in that box, hm? I must say though, it was rather difficult having to find the remainder of the Mikaelson story without the Angel of Mysteries. How ever did you get her wrapped around your agenda? What errands is she out running for you now?"

"I haven't the slightest clue where Raziel is," she spat back. "You seem to be the only person who thinks it's rational to lock someone in a casket in the middle of nowhere for any reason. She took it upon herself to free me because she was the only one who could find me."

"Well that's going to change this time, I assure you."

"You're right; because I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You'd much rather take the repercussions of this filthy town with the blood you just acquired on your hands? I offered you an eternity of power."

Klaus stepped in front of her protectively. "She said she wasn't going anywhere with you, mate."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Lucifer laughed. "I'm not even sure if you're worse than the humans. They're filthy abominations but you are even in the supernatural world. I wonder, does that make you the most disgusting abomination of all?"

Azalia stepped up beside Klaus proudly. "You saying that because he's a wolf and a vampire or because he's a hybrid at all? Because I don't think you know about me as well as you seem to think." She wasn't entirely certain if she could tap into either her wings and grace or the wolf blood but she wasn't going down a coward.

Lucifer smirked and crossed his arms. "Thanks to my mark forever burned into your skin and blood, you will _never_ know what it is like to be a hybrid."

She tightened her jaw before reaching under her dress swiftly for her angel blade, pointing it at Lucifer. "I'll take my chances."

"You think I'm afraid of that piece of junk?"

"You probably should be. And you should also stop holding yours in your sleeve if you're going to choke someone." She smirked and tilted the blade so it glinted in the light to reflect Lucifer's sigil engraved in the metal. "This is an archangel blade. And it's _yours._ "


	11. Only One Can Win

11: Only One Can Win.

Lucifer cut his eyes at her coldly. "You've got some sticky fingers, kiddo. Give it back."

"Over my dead, cold, and lifeless corpse," Azalia spat back. "And I'm too damn stubborn to die."

"I must agree," Klaus smirked beside her. "Several have tried now - yourself included. Surely you learned from the last time."

"Wolf bites don't hurt me for long, dog."

His eyes turned dark and gold, fangs growing through his smirk. "I can make them." Lucifer flicked his wrist, attempting to pull Azalia to him, but nothing happened. Klaus chuckled. "Funny things, witches. They can turn a simple pendant into something so incredibly useful. Even against archangels."

He lunged at the archangel, going for blood. Lucifer reacted quickly and threw him across the room. The archangel went directly for Azalia who stood her ground fiercely. She swung the blade with swiftness, landing a few harsh cuts across him that didn't heal immediately. He finally got the upper hand and pushed her to the ground, trying to force the blade onto her. She struggled against him, fighting the tip of the blade back as best as she could. Damon and Stefan ran towards them; Lucifer quickly released one hand to fling them away before returning to the girl.

In their struggle the blade sliced through the purple fabric of her dress on her hip where Lucifer's mark was supposed to be. Upon realizing her flesh was blank again, Lucifer grew immensely infuriated. With the rage he was able to shove the angel blade partially into her hip, making her cry out in pain. Klaus had risen to his feet, eyes burning with fury. He shouted with anger and sped over, tackling Lucifer off of her. "Don't touch my family," he snarled in the archangel's face, reaching for the blade that had fallen beside them.

A door was kicked in, interrupting the entire scene. The lapse allowed Lucifer to vanish just before Klaus tore into his throat or stabbed him with the angel blade. His face returned to normal as he rose to his feet. Turning slowly, he looked with great anger to two men with guns drawn. "You're making a great mistake if you think that those will work on me," he told them dangerously calm. "They won't."

"We're here for Azalia."

Her ears perked up and she turned to face them. She knew that voice and he knew her real name. She found his green eyes instantly, as they were locked with Klaus' devilish blue ones. Part of her wanted to run to him but her seal was broken entirely; even Lucifer knew it. She was also a Salvatore; Mystic Falls was meant to be her home. She was grateful that the Winchesters had found her when they did and put her on the path she needed, but she was beginning to believe she was where she needed to be. She didn't even feel a pull to Nanda Parbat anymore.

She walked slowly, standing in front of Klaus. Stefan and Damon had gotten to their feet, flanking each of the Winchesters. "I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing," she told them, looking right at Dean.

"We know everything, Azalia," Sam told her. "We can keep you safe and we'll find Lucifer together. We can lock him back in the cage."

"We could have killed him!" She argued. "I had his very own angel blade! And I'm not alone out here. I found my family. My real family."

Dean looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "You're going to chose vampires and a town like this? After everything?"

"Everything I ever needed I found in this town."

"You had me!" He argued, anger seeping into his eyes. "You had both of us!"

She looked up to him with sorrow in her own eyes. The rest of the answers she needed was in Mystic Falls. She also failed to realize that she didn't feel the same looking into Dean's eyes as she did each time she looked to Klaus'. "I'm sorry, Dean," she told him flatly. "My decision won't change. Not in your lifetime. Please just leave Mystic Falls. You're outnumbered here."

She was right, the brothers silently noticed. They didn't know who there was vampire, human, or whatever else. They weren't prepared. "If you choose this life, we'll be forced to hunt you just the same the next time you cross our path."

Azalia nodded solemnly; Klaus put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Sam swore he had seen something similar before in his research. "Fair enough; I'm Azalia Salvatore, I'm a survivor. Farewell, Dean; Sam."

Begrudgingly, the Winchester brothers backed out. The Impala roared to life and sped away, leaving Azalia standing there. "Does it hurt you?" Klaus asked her suddenly.

She stared off where the brothers had stood. "I'm not really a sociopath," she told him, "but I was always told I was borderlining with some qualities. I'm not burdened by things like guilt...or love."

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are not weak."

"I'm no vampire."

"You have the strength of one, luv; you might as well be. I pity those boys if they dare to cross you. I can assure you that their ends would be spectacular."

"They'll find me again one day. I'm quite sure they will. Game on."

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She had returned to the boarding house and retired to her room, showering and putting on comfortable clothes, but nothing would soothe her to sleep. She tossed and turned, everytime she closed her eyes seeing Klaus' staring through her. She felt strangely and grew rather irritated with her inability to sleep. She realized she was still wearing the blue pendant and toyed with it gently in her hands. It was a deep blue stone wrapped in silver twists; it had protected her from Lucifer's full power. A thought crossed her mind out of the blue; she stood and put on her combat boots and a hoodie, quietly slipping out the door.

She walked deep into the woods until she came to a clearing, the moon staring brightly down on her. She spun the pendant in her fingers, thinking of Klaus. The wind gently blew her hair around and she felt someone behind her. "I realized something," she began as she turned to face him. "You owe me a dance." She smiled softly.

Klaus laughed a little and stared at her for a moment, just to really look at her. The way her hair stuck up in some places, the eyeliner smudged beneath her eyes, the way her eyes looked so tremendously vibrant in the moonlight; the way her leggings and tank top clung to her but her sweatshirt was so large, the bloodstains forever on her worn down combat boots. "I do hope you'll forgive me for how awfully homecoming ended." He slowly stepped closer to her.

She shrugged. "It wasn't your fault people want you dead and Lucifer wants me locked in a box or dead or that Sam and Dean tracked me here."

"No, but I was the host and it was quite unfavorable. I also had already requested that you saved me a dance and it didn't happen."

"Guess you'll have to make it up to me," she grinned up at him.

* * *

" _You_ sent her to Mystic Falls?" Dean shouted with disbelief.

Raziel's expression remained neutral. "I'm the Angel of Mysteries you twit; of course I sent her where she belonged. Only there could Lucifer's mark be broken and she would be free. That mark had absorbed properties from the Lazarus Pit each time she drank from it."

"Why the hell did she drink from the Lazarus Pit?" Sam questioned.

"To feel immortal I assume. Even with the wings she's still incredibly vulnerable. She hates to feel that way. By drinking from the Pit she gained a small piece of immortality. As her body ran out of the Pit's magic she would lash out violently in an attempt to spare her own life. The more lives she took, the longer she could survive without returning to the Lazarus Pit because of what the mark had done to her."

"With Lucifer's mark gone she's allowed access to her werewolf blood," the young brother told her.

"I am well aware. She's a hybrid of her own breed - wings and paws."

"Both halves very easily killed," Dean muttered.

"Tell me, Dean, do you truly wish to hunt Azalia? Because I am sorry to break it to you, but her survival will haunt you through eternity. She is forever changing and the light that must walk this Earth. Soon her purpose will become clear. It began to to Aurellia, one of her past lives, but she was murdered before it could be accomplished. Azalia is well protected before she knows and ten fold after."

Sam's laptop 'pinged' and he jumped to it, photos popping up on his screen. He looked at every one, jaw dropping a little more with each. "She's meant to be with that guy that was behind her, isn't she? Klaus Mikaelson?" He turned the computer, showing Dean and Raziel what he had been looking for. He showed them an old photo of a couple; the man was standing behind the woman with his hand on her shoulder. It looked exactly like Klaus and Azalia in a different timeline.

Raziel stared at the photo still with a poker face. "That is Aleksandra Marinov or, as everyone had come to know her, Lavinia Marinov. This was taken at Founder's Day. Niklaus has been chasing her lives since he first fell in love with Aerona Cleary. She is his light and saving grace."

Dean stared at the image, face completely cold and blank. Sam could see the sorrow hidden deep behind his brother's eyes.

* * *

Klaus paraded the small ravenette all over the clearing with "The Sound of Silence" by Disturbed playing as loudly as it could from his phone on a nearby stump. She felt weightless, barely noticing each time he lifted her off her feet. She spun proudly just to be pulled tightly to his chest. She could feel the ghost of Lavinia spinning with her, having just as much fun as she had on Founder's Day. A warmth crept up inside of her chest, bringing a smile to her face. She felt comfortable with Klaus while barely knowing him for herself. She felt the entire lifetime of a bond towards him. He pulled her back from the final twirl as the song ended, holding her still against him and enjoying her warmth.

"Thank you," she told him softly. "For the dance, and for catching me when I was tossed out that window."

He gently ran his thumb over her cheek. "Sweetheart I've been keeping you safe since you were a child and I always will."

"Because I look like the girls from past."

"Because I knew I was bound to love you just as I had for centuries. You're each your own breed of fire and the only women to ever show me the truth and light. I was going to find you one way or another in life."

"Well," she smiled, leaning up on her toes, "look no further."

He didn't hesitate; he took her by the sides of her face, kissing her passionately. Something electric jolted within Azalia; it felt right.


	12. As I Take the Final Fall

12: As I Take the Final Fall.

"You're oddly happy given the last few days," Elena commented when Azalia came downstairs for coffee with an unusual smile. Her hair bounced with life, a newfound light glinting in her eyes.

She shrugged, still walking on air. "What can I say? Mystic Falls has grown on me; really showed me who I am. You're looking awfully lively," she smirked as she sipped her coffee.

Elena rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, that was Katherine last night." The ravenette nearly spat out her coffee. "Don't worry about her, she has her own agenda and you're not on it."

"No, but you really should get your name on the deed to this place or anyone can just waltz in." Both girls jumped and locked eyes with Katherine who waved them off and grabbed her own cup of coffee. "Relax, I come bearing peace or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "When I saw you last night I figured now would be an appropriate time to talk. No, I have no desire to harm you, Azalia. Aurellia was my closest friend and she sold me out to Klaus and in my defense, Lavinia poisoned me with vervain first and I wasn't even the cause of her death really."

"Why did Aurellia give you up to Klaus if she was your friend?" the good doppelganger asked.

"She fell in love," Katherine shrugged. "Hopelessly and miserably like she got hit by a train. She knew her life and their future depended on the curse breaking but there was no way I was being sacrificed for anyone or anything, thank you. Besides, I did the poor girl a favor; she was delusional."

"About what?" Azalia questioned.

"Last I saw her she was going off about how if the curse on Klaus was broken and he had access to his werewolf half they could have their own blood family to make Klaus the best he could ever be or some gibberish. She'd been looking into myths. And it didn't matter anyways because I was already a vampire so there was no way to break the curse at all."

The ravenette made a face. "What kind of myths? Because only werewolves have blood family of their own."

Elena's eyes widened with realization. "But Klaus is still half vampire. Wouldn't that-"

"Who the hell knows in this world anymore?" Katherine said, sipping her coffee casually before looking to the onyx haired girl. "Curse is broken; I guess you get to find out."

She did spit out her coffee that time.

* * *

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan," Azalia heard Klaus' voice echo through the hall. "Oh well. It seems you people respond best to acts of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" There was a pause as she walked down the hall. "There he is! So that thing I told you to do? Why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" She got to the doorway and stood there, staring quietly at Damon and Klaus, when the latter smirked. "Azalia sweetheart, perfect timing."

She jumped and Damon's eyes fell to her, realizing she was there. "What's going on?"

"My sister Rebekah is missing and Stefan has stolen from me - my entire family. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot. I was hoping you would accompany me for the day with some things I have to get done around town."

She could feel Damon's eyes on her and how they begged her not to go. "Yeah, let me go get dressed quick." She quickly ran off upstairs to avoid any further conversation.

"What's your endgame with her, Klaus?" he asked with poison dripping from his words.

Klaus arched an eyebrow, smirking. "Why so protective, mate? Does she make you feel like you have a sister to care for again? Does looking at her make the guilt a little less of a burden on yourself?"

He clenched his jaw while Klaus spoke before taking a swig of his bourbon. "Why so interested in her?" He retorted coldly. "Does she make you feel like you didn't fail to protect the love of your life every time it fell upon you to?"

They locked eyes, each of them filled with deep hatred for one another. "You should probably call Elena," Klaus finally spoke before walking out of the room.

* * *

Azalia resisted a smile, staring around at the mansion as a crew fixed it up. "And you want my opinions because why?"

"I was greatly hoping you'd ask," he replied devilishly and walked over to a back table. He returned, handing her a black sketch book.

Her face turned red in seconds and she swiftly snatched the book from his hands. "How the hell did you get this?!"

Klaus smirked. "It was beneath your pillows at the boarding house. Why so embarrassed, luv? I quite like your work. That's why I want your opinions."

"You stole my sketch book to find out if you wanted my opinions on fixing up your new place?" She found herself laughing. "Everyone in this town is mental."

He was in and out most of the afternoon, leaving her with his hybrids under the best protection to demo and remodel the mansion. At one point he had returned when she was helping take out a wall, sledgehammer raised high and coming down with great force. He knew she was finally free of Lucifer's mark, leaving her werewolf half ready and waiting.

Azalia made her way upstairs, shouting down the plans for the stairs and rail. She took down notes on a small notebook for each of the rooms until she reached the last at the very end of the hall. She struggled with the door, finding it locked. That irritated her. Mumbling to herself, she took a bobby pin from her hair, bent it outwards and started poking around in the lock. After a minute she grinned when she finally heard the click of success. She flung the door open, expecting another dusty and dingy room, quickly becoming breathless; canvases and art supplies of all kinds littered the room, a large, nearly finished painted standing out in the middle.

She walked up slowly to the canvas, setting her notebook and pen down on a table. The lights worked in the room, illuminating the darkness that had set over the town and old building. She stared at the painting, feeling like she was looking in a mirror; it was clearly of her with indigo feathers flying all about, but her eyes glowed a magnificent gold. She stared in awe, cheeks tinting pink.

"You really are a nosy little thing, aren't you?"

She jumped and spun around, finding Klaus smiling at her as he leaned against the doorframe. "You did this?" She breathed in astonishment. "All of it?"

He nodded. "I've been painting for a thousand years."

In her thoughts, she clutched her heart and fell to the floor dramatically. She was at a loss for words, mind completely blank. Shouting outside snapped her from her thoughts and the two quickly ran back downstairs. "Azalia Salvatore," an unfamiliar man spoke when he saw her, gun drawn.

The ravenette instinctively pulled her own gun from her belt look. "We met before?" A chill ran down her spine.

 _"We met?" Dean questioned, giving Lux a small side glare for her little stunt back inside._

 _"Talked on the phone."_

 _"Oh right," Lux recalled, taking her hood and collar down. "You're the guy who was supposed to put a bullet in little Sam's skull."_

 _Dean gave him a 'really kid?' look. "What happened? Did you miss?" He teased the young man who was pointing a gun at them._

 _"Well I had a better idea - I figured if I let your bro escape, he'd go runnin' to ya and all I'd have to do is tag along. And here we are; Dean Winchester."_

 _"Great," he rolled his eyes, "a groupie."_

 _"You remember me?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, you're that guy from that thing," Dean shrugged and rolled his eyes again._

 _"Nyack, New York. June 21, 2003."_

 _"Is that supposed to ring a bell?"_

 _"That was the night you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father."_

 _Dean chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not sayin' I didn't slice and dice your old man; I'm just sayin' that he wasn't the first and he certainly wasn't the last and they all just kinda get blended up."_

 _"I saw you that night!" Cole pointed his gun back at Dean. "After you let me live - that was dumb, real dumb! I spent half my life training for this moment. I've played out this fight in my mind a thousand times. I know all about you, Dean-o. And you're good, real good. But you see, I'm better." He smirked._

 _"Prove it." Dean challenged. "Take a shot."_

 _"That's not payback," he put the gun away and grabbed a knife. "This is payback."_

 _Dean gave Lux a look as if to tell her to let him handle Cole to which she shrugged and stepped back, watching Dean manhandle Cole over and over and over again. A few feet away at her boot-clad feet, Sam began to stir._

 _"You know, I'm just spit ballin' here, but maybe you're not as good as you think you are."_

She shook it off, staring at the stranger intently. "Do you always have a weapon on you?" Klaus teased her.

She nodded. "Without fail. Now, who the hell are you?"

"I'm supposed to try to kill you," he told them flatly. He was being compelled.

"Says who, mate?" the Original urged, slowly moving forward to compel the answers out of him himself.

The moment Klaus moved, the man shot at Azalia. She reacted quickly, dropping to her knees and firing her own gun. His weapon fell from his hand, crashing to the ground before his lifeless body followed suit. One of the hybrid's ran over and checked on him, looking up with a hint of fear. "He's dead...and he's human."

Klaus' eyes widened and slowly he turned to look at Azalia as she rose to her feet. Above, the full moon beamed down mockingly. "Azalia sweetheart," he started cautiously, "what do you know about werewolves?"

"That they're passed down parent to child and you have to trigger the curse. Why?"

"Do you know how one triggers the curse?"

She was about to answer 'no' before realizing the purpose of the conversation. Her eyes dreadfully wafted over to the man's body in a heap. She licked her lips frightfully. "That's right, my mom was a werewolf," she spoke more to herself. "So what exactly is going to-" She was cut off sharply when pain struck her entire body. She cried out, feeling as though her bones were snapping within her. Curses flew from her lips as she fell to her knees, limbs contorting and shifting painfully.

Klaus bent down to her level, taking her face gently in his hands. "I'm so sorry, luv; this is going to hurt you very much. But I promise you I will find who did this."


	13. I'll Have to Fly

**A/N: Spoiler: Final chapter! Have no fears though, I've actually been convinced to continue and write a third if you all are interested! It's going to be called _Shatter Me_ and coming very soon! This is also the longest chapter because I specifically wanted thirteen chapters again and do a third sequel. I also just realized my typo on Chapter 8 saying it was 7. Don't write on no sleep, folks lmao. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support.  
xoxo  
Kuraki-chan**

* * *

13: If I Break the Glass Then I'll Have to Fly.

"Azalia Salvatore's werewolf curse has been triggered," Castiel solemnly informed the Winchester brothers. He looked uncomfortable, something else bothering him as well. Sam questioned him about it. "Niklaus Mikaelson recently purchased a very expensive piece of jewelry."

Dean's eye twitched; it was a safe assumption what kind of jewelry it was. "Then we wait until she fucks up."

"And what, Dean?" Sam argued. "Go rushing into Mystic Falls as the FBI with no case? The cops out there don't even report most of their crime to outside facilities. They have some kind of council watching over the town. They won't deal with the feds. She can't be touched in Mystic Falls."

The elder brother thought for a moment, feeling backed against a wall. A thought finally crossed his mind. "She's got ties to New Orleans, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So don't the Mikaelsons. And call it hunch, but I don't think they're done in New Orleans. We wait for news from there, not Mystic Falls."

* * *

Azalia awoke slowly, her body aching and head throbbing. She remembered triggering the curse from the previous night but she blacked out shortly after. She sat up carefully, her joints cracking; she was in a large, extra comfortable bed she didn't recognize. Looking around the room it seemed familiar but just out of place. She paced herself as she got to her feet and left the room.

She did a double take when she realized where she was; she was still at Klaus' mansion, but it was completely finished. How the hell long was she unconscious? She gently touched almost everything on her way downstairs, smiling brightly; everything was just as she imagined it. She made her way downstairs, hearing voices in the dining room.

"Azalia, sweetheart," Klaus beamed with a bright smile when he saw her. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up. You're just in time for dinner."

She blinked and looked around the table, finding Elijah and the Salvatore brothers all staring at her warily. Her lips twitched to a smile and she gracefully walked around the table to Klaus who took her onto his lap. "How long has it been?"

"Nearly a week now," he told her gently, smoothing her hair. "Do you feel alright?" She nodded and he handed her his fork, telling her to eat while they talked.

 _A way to keep my mouth shut,_ she chuckled in her thoughts as she ate.

"So why don't we go ahead and discuss the terms of the proposal." Elijah spoke.

"Simple," Damon responded. "Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he - and the Original extended family - leave Mystic Falls forever. Everybody else lives happily ever after. No grudges."

Azalia paused with the fork in her mouth. _Which part of that are you looping me into, Damon?_

Elijah looked to his brother. "Deal sounds fair, brother."

Klaus, however, was much less impressed. He contained his anger as best as he could with the petite ravenette on his lap. "I don't think you understand," he spoke threateningly. "I can't do that because Elena's doppelganger blood is what ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that those oppose me. Then there's also sweet Azalia here, who's just triggered her werewolf curse." All three other males' eyes widened with shock. "She's only just discovered her life and I can see you're very attached. Not only would I not want to make her do anything, nor will I leave her here without me."

Everybody was silent for a moment before Damon stood. "I'm going to get some air."

Elijah followed after him. "Let me deal with this."

"Tell me something, Stefan," Klaus spoke suddenly. "Did you know that your sister's name was not Lavinia?"

Azalia waited for his answer, staring at the plate silently. When she grew impatient, she lifted her head slowly and met his olive eyes. She saw something behind them just fall apart. "Yes I did," he finally answered in a small voice. "Katherine compelled me to get her birth certificate."

Damon and Elijah had returned, hearing Stefan's answer as well. The elder brother forced himself to ignore it and focus on their purpose. "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table; we've made our offer. Now you counter."

"Okay," he spoke with a hint of a laugh, "First, I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player - you know, the blonde one?"

"Matt Donovan? Really?"

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long a fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline," Stefan concluded. "Every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain to keep making hybrids"

He smirked. "Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. Second," he glanced at Azalia briefly before returning to the Salvatores, "as you two are unfortunately the only other living Salvatores in all of existence, I would actually like to have your blessing."

The three Salvatores' faces were struck with immediate hysteria. Azalia felt lightheaded, like she was going to pass out. "What," Damon spoke through grit teeth, "the fuck, do you want our blessing for?" The indigo eyed girl gaped up at him, silently screaming, 'Why do you have to make him say it out loud?'

Elijah returned after briefly vanishing, walking up to Klaus and Azalia. "Azalia, there's someone here to see you; a woman by the name of Raziel."

She jumped to her feet hastily. "I'll be right back," she excused herself, practically running to the front. She enveloped the angel in a tight hug the second she laid eyes on her. "You're a lifesaver," she whispered.

"I know," the dark haired woman replied with a big smile. "I couldn't sit back and watch anymore; those Salvatores have their entire town's feet in their mouths."

Azalia laughed and they sat on the stairs. "Is it alright that I genuinely have no idea what happened in my life?"

"No, they managed to surprise the Angel of Mysteries," she admitted sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry I couldn't see through it, kid. It took a lot of digging."

"You're here now and that's what matters. If I had to sit through that any longer I think I might have lost what was left of my marbles. Can you...can you tell me if," her voice got as quiet as it could, "if he's thinking of proposing to me anytime soon…?"

Raziel bit her lip. "No, I can't; but, he recently bought a not cheap piece of jewelry."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Everybody in this damn town is mental. I don't know if I can be anyone's wife, let alone his! For fuck's sake everything I ever knew just crumbled around me. I took a stroll in the life of a hunter and Lucifer wants my head, I'm not who I even thought I was, and," she put her hand on her chest dramatically, "I'm sorry did you get the 'thousand year old hybrid' memo? Like, fuck, I'm still dealing with that because I really need to be more rational than 'that sounds hot'." Her face fell in her hands.

The angel started to laugh. "You know, I think I'm beginning to understand why Castiel stays with the Winchesters. Azalia - that is a truly beautiful name, by the way; it means 'spared by the Lord' by Hebrew - if you would have me, I would love to be the angel by your side as Castiel stands with the Winchesters."

Azalia looked at her, nearly in tears with a bright smile. "I would love that, Raz." Screaming and crashing came from the dining room and the girls shared disgruntled faces.

"Why don't we get you dressed and out for the day?"

"I would love nothing more than that."

* * *

"We're leaving, Nik," Rebekah told him. "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever."

"You're wrong," Klaus argued. "I've found Azalia."

"Maybe you'll get lucky," Elijah shrugged. "Maybe she will stick around. Or at least, live long enough to."

"You run, I will hunt all of you down."

"And then you will become everything you hate; our father."

"I'm the hybrid!" He screamed. "I can't be killed! And I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin."

Klaus and Elijah just stared at each other in silence. The door opened and everyone's attention was quickly moved. "Mother…?" Rebekah gasped. Klaus nearly fell to his knees. Slowly, Esther walked up to Klaus. He refused to make eye contact.

"Look at me," the light haired woman commanded. "Do you know, why I'm here?"

He stared at her briefly before answering. "You're here to kill me."

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here, to forgive you." She turned to the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again. And that includes Azalia Salvatore."

* * *

"Those Mikaelsons are a whole new breed," Raziel huffed. She had gotten herself a cute little flat outside of Mystic Falls that she took Azalia to for the night; in the morning the angel found a letter on her doorstep. It was no secret to her who it was from. She brought it into the raven haired girl sitting on the couch.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebrations," she read aloud. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"There's a note on the back."

"Azalia, I think it's time we finally met, Esther." She blinked. "Who the hell is Esther?"

"The Original Witch," Raziel explained. "The siblings' mother…"

She gaped at the brunette angel. "It just keeps getting worse! No way. No, I am so not going." She threw the invitation on the coffee table.

"Hear me out," the angel began. "Why don't I go with you? I'll know if any funny business is going on and zap you right out. But if everything is alright then maybe you'll enjoy yourself."

"Klaus convinced Aerona to go to a party and it got them all daggered and or dead."

She laughed a little. "That was also a massive party of vampire hunters."

"And this is the reverse - the Original Family is throwing a party. And Klaus has something shiny in his pocket. I don't do spotlight; I'll pitch myself right off the roof if I must."

"Oh come on Azalia, humor me. Give me a chance to protect you. If Esther has a plan or Klaus is going to do something embarrassing I'll know in an instant and we'll vanish."

After a little bit, she rolled her eyes. "You just want an excuse to look at and wear dresses."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Raziel slapped her companion's hand lightly.

"You put me in a corset," Azalia whisper-yelled back. She lifted the purple hem of her long dress walking into the Mikaelson Manor. They paused there and she smoothed her black corset again. Raziel had curled her hair and pulled it partially up to one side.

"It reminded me of Ariel's blue dress in the Little Mermaid," the angel shrugged. She donned a long blue lace dress with see through lace sleeves and a collar that went up to her neck. "Besides, you look beautiful. So beautiful the Salvatore brothers have noticed." She nudged the ravenette.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as they walked up.

"Could ask you the same thing," Stefan quipped. "Honestly didn't think you'd show up."

"Well I did." Azalia half glared at Raziel. "And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants or I panic and flee. So, shall we?" She looked to Damon with her hand out.

Damon didn't hesitate; he took her hand as soon as he saw it, linking with her arm. Raziel took Stefan's and the four entered the gallant ballroom. The two ravenettes went immediately to the bar, Raziel quick to follow. Azalia downed one glass before someone approached them. "Azalia Salvatore." She looked up at him. "Finn Mikaelson. You're here to meet with my mother."

She looked to Raziel for support. The angel shrugged and nodded; nothing came up on her radar. "Is she here?" She questioned.

"Her request did not include your friends," Finn told her. "Especially an angel."

"Sorry buddy, but I am not going anywhere," Raziel demanded, linking arms tightly with Azalia. "I'm the Angel of Mysteries - I'll know if something goes bad so I can get her to safety."

"If everyone could gather, please," came Elijah's voice. Finn excused himself. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. Whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner and join us in the ballroom."

Damon immediately grabbed Azalia for safety. The moment they locked hands, they both flashed back to 1864. For the first time in a long time she felt as though she was standing beside a brother. She thought about Zach and wondered what ever came of him before looking up at Damon who met her eyes just the same. They felt like siblings who'd known each other their entire lives.

As they began to waltz, Azalia saw Raziel dancing with an unfamiliar man whose face struck deep in her mind as though she did know him. Raziel looked comfortable; she clearly knew who she was dancing with. "Kol Mikaelson," Damon whispered to her. "I trust the angel on your shoulder knows that and how to protect herself."

"She has her angel blade," the lilac eyed girl replied as they spun around. "Do you know what happened to my brother, Zach?" He made an uncomfortable face and she sighed. "Forget I asked; this is Mystic Falls."

"He is dead, I'm sorry," he told her solemnly. "And if you're staying in town, that technically makes the boarding house yours. If you sign the deed the place will be safe; you decide who gets invited in or not."

"Am I even human anymore, Damon?" She laughed sardonically. "Would that even work at this point?"

"The boarding house is still meant to be yours whether it does or not."

She was spun into a new partner, nearly colliding with him. She realized who it was before she even looked up; his shirt underneath the blazer an indigo shade. It was Founder's Day all over again the second she met Klaus' devilish blue eyes. He took hold of her delicately, practically keeping her off of her feet as they danced. "I'm glad you came," he told her with a soft smile.

"Well it was either this or an angel with a really annoying mouth," Azalia huffed.

"The girl certainly has exquisite taste at least; you look ravishing in that dress."

She tried her damndest not to blush. "She's had eons of practice. She's seen loads of gowns in her life."

"And that necklace?" He smirked, looking at the dark blue pendant. "What's your excuse for wearing that?" When she didn't answer, he chuckled. "You know, it's spelled to protect you from any force - not just Lucifer, and not just angels. Compulsion, magic, wolfsbane, vervain, daylight, and the full moon." Her lips parted. "You won't be forced to turn each full moon."

"Why would you give me this?"

"To keep you safe."

When Azalia spun next she focused as hard as she could to go in the right direction. When she smelled lilies and vanilla she knew was successful. Raziel and Azalia stopped dancing and stood clung to one another for a moment before dashing out of the room holding hands and their gowns. They ran past everyone and out to the back where it was quiet. "Holy Father I think Kol Mikaelson was hitting on me," the angel panted. "I went right from youngest brother to oldest," she shuddered. "And let me tell you, that Finn has something hidden in his noodle. Something _is_ going on. But I couldn't get access to what."

"I felt like Lavinia - or, Aleksandra - must have," Azalia shook her head. "I went from Damon to Klaus. We should find Esther."

Raziel held her hand out. "I'll get us back inside and to the second floor so we can avoid the crowd."

The two girls zapped right to Esther's door just as Elena was walking out and briskly past them. "Come in, girls," the Original Witch told them kindly. "I admit, I only expected to see you, Azalia."

"This is Raziel," she told the woman. "The Angel of Mysteries. She's my best friend and will get me out of here if she finds out something's up."

"I assure you, child, I brought you here only to talk." Raziel nodded and they sat on the couch. "I'm sure you must have questions. We may speak freely in here - I spelled the burning sage for privacy."

Azalia nodded slowly. "Why did you want to speak with me?"

Esther smiled warmly. "I heard my son Niklaus had fallen in love."

Their eyes widened; Raziel looked to her friend who didn't move. "He...he said that?" She stammered.

She laughed a little. "Child, I am a mother. My children don't need to put things into words for me to know. He wouldn't stop talking about you." Azalia blushed. "And with a light in his eyes I hadn't seen in a very long time; I begun to lose faith it was even still there, honestly."

Azalia didn't speak for some time. She sat there, bewilderment clear on her face, staring at the blonde woman. "What are you planning to do to him?" She asked suddenly. "This ball, telling me he loves me," she rose to her feet, "you're not doing this out of kindness. You've got something horrible up your sleeve, don't you?"

Esther clapped slowly. "I must say, that hunter's intuition you have is brilliant. You're even more quick witted than an angel. You are a brilliant girl, Azalia. Such a perfect match for my Niklaus."

Something finally snapped in Raziel; she got through Esther. She too jumped to her feet, grabbing Azalia's hand protectively. "She's linking them all - it's not just Klaus."

Esther stood finally, walking slowly over to her table with multiple candles. "Fantastic work, girls. I am quite sorry I must do this to you, Raziel. In truth, I really don't mind you." She cut her hand quickly, slamming it down on the table; an angel banishing sigil. There was a bright light, and Raziel was gone. "I trust you understand what that sigil does? That your friend is fine?"

Azalia took a step back, gripping her gown tightly. "Yeah," she breathed. "I do."

"I meant my word when I said I didn't bring you here to harm you, Azalia," Esther attempted to calm her. She handed the girl a champagne glass. "Have a drink, child."

"Uh-uh," she shook her head furiously, continuing to back up. "I've seen all the movies - you are not roofie-ing me, lady. I don't know or care what's in that drink because I am not touching it."

"You know now you're protected against vervain and wolfsbane, why are you so frightened?"

"How do you know about my pendant?"

"I can feel the magic coming off of it - I am a very powerful witch. I know Niklaus gave it to you for protection. He's a wise boy. Drink the champagne."

"Why is it pink?"

"It's an expensive brand, of course. You're quite stubborn."

"I've been told that more often than once, don't worry." Her back was against the door; Esther had spelled it shut. "Your magic won't work on me either, you know."

"Yes I'm quite aware." Her hand slipped behind her back for a second before she was walking towards Azalia. "If you'd never been in that car accident I wouldn't have to do this to you."

"I was always on Klaus and Rebekah's radar. Even before I was ran off the road. Rebekah made me Lux Maristela. They would have come for me eventually."

"Eventually, dear. And by time they would have I would have already been here and accomplished what I need to. You would have remained Lux Maristela forever."

Azalia fiddled with the back of her corset again, a fire burning in her eyes. "It's probably better that I'm not." She moved quicker than Esther's eyes could see, yanking a small dagger from her corset and throwing it sharply at Esther. There was a flutter of feathers and everything around the ravenette changed; she was back at the boarding house with Raziel.

"She was going to link you to them as well," the angel told her with sorrow. "By linking them all she just has to kill one - probably Finn - with white oak and there goes the immortal Original siblings."

Her heart raced and breathing started to pick up. She clutched the fabric of her gown in tight fists. "I can't let her do that," she spoke with a broken voice.

"Elena and the Salvatores wish for Klaus' death; the rest are just collateral which doesn't affect them," Raziel reminded her.

She nodded and headed towards the door. "Then I suppose they're all going to be let down again." She opened the door, staring up at the barely full moon. She stepped slowly down the stairs, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The wind picked up and she reared back, eyes shining a gallant gold.

Raziel watched her take off down the road, heels crashing against the pavement until the dress and shoes went flying through the air. She ran out to the end of the driveway watching a magnificent black wolf speed off into the night.

* * *

 **Chapter Titles:**

1: Mayhem - Halestorm  
2: Mayhem - Halestorm  
3: Gangsta - Kehlani (or the new New Year's Day cover for Pop Goes Punk vol. 7)  
4: Let It Rock - Kevin Rudolph  
5: Mayhem - Halestorm  
6: Witching Hour - In This Moment  
7: Witching Hour - In This Moment  
8: Witching Hour - In This Moment  
9: How We Roll - Hollywood Undead  
10: Witching Hour - In This Moment  
11: This Is War - WAR*HALL  
12: Alluring Secret/Black Vow (english dub) - SirHamnet  
13: Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale


End file.
